Puppy Love
by Kaline Reine
Summary: I have discontinued this story. I'm very sorry but it will be re-written from the start and the new story will be posted under the title "Sick Puppy". I hope I can make it better than this one was. It's the same idea, just a different much darker story.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1: Inferno  


It was a dark, dreary day. The rain poured heavily from the clouds. The shrill cries of a baby could be heard, crying it's birth to the world. Things were new once more; the world fresh and renewed.

Mikoto had a difficult labor, but nothing brought her this much joy. Her second son was born. Fugaku should have proud. He was proud of his first son, Itachi. But this baby… He could never be proud of. He refused to even name it. He referred to it by 'it' and not another name. He was a cruel tyrant to deal with. He knew they could not afford another baby, and he regretted bringing it into this world.

They had agreed before it had even been born to sell it. But Mikoto couldn't help but feel a little happy, holding her son in her arms. She didn't want to part with him. But she had her family, and other son to think about. And times were hard.

"Wipe that damned smile off your face, woman," He told her firmly, once everyone but the three of them had left the room. "You know we can't keep it."

"I wasn't trying to, Fugaku. I know what we have to do… But still… A mother cannot hide her joy. I'm still proud of him… My little miracle."

"Shut up."

He didn't want to hear her words of motherly love toward this… this _thing_!

They didn't hurt the baby, but Fugaku was trying to find a way to get rid of it without killing it. They kept everything completely quiet about this. They didn't even tell Itachi of what they planned to do. He was only three years old when the newborn infant was introduced, and he wouldn't understand. Times were hard, and money was scarce.

Mikoto had named her baby Sasuke… She had tried not to grow attached to it. However, by the time he was one year old, the family was living in such poverty… She knew she had no other choice. Fugaku was right, and in the end, she would have to listen to him.

There was a well-known slave trader who always came to their small town. He was only a year old when he traded to Orochimaru, in return for a very large sum of money. The Uchihas lived quite comfortably after that day.

"A pleasure doing business with you," He had hissed. The man truly was a snake, in every sense of the word. Fugaku had never liked him. But this was business.

"We never want him back," Fugaku had assured the other man. "Do whatever you want with him. I'm signing these adoption papers over to you. He is yours."

The baby was only a year old when he was sold. Little Itachi had been so thrilled about having a new baby brother. He went into a depression when his parents told him that the baby had been kidnapped. He had wanted to know more about it, but his mother vaguely said he'd been abducted, and there was nothing they could do about it. The baby was probably already dead. Or that was what she'd told him. Itachi questioned it, and finally he came to the conclusion that Sasuke was still out there somewhere.

Every time he would see a small infant, he would check to make sure that it wasn't his missing brother. He found himself slowly becoming obsessed with finding Sasuke, despite his parents having given up. Fugaku and Mikoto had filed a missing persons report, the day after he was "abducted". But Itachi noticed how happy they seemed strangely calm, and almost happy about the whole thing. He'd always thought it was quite odd.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*~*~*~* _Fifteen Years Later_ *~*~*~*

"Fetch me the leash," The man hissed at him.

He didn't like the man. The man would always beat him. He had to do as he was told. If he got the thing, the man would beat him anyway. He knew that. But he would get beaten worse if he didn't get it. And then he wouldn't be fed. He wanted food.

The boy crawled over, on his hands and knees, to get the device the man had asked for. But he wasn't fast enough, and Orochimaru kicked him in the ribs.

"I said _fetch_!"

He whimpered, and scrambled across the floor to get the thing. He held his leash in between his teeth, and gave it to the man, just like a dog would.

"Now… Seiteki, would you like to go for a walk?"

The boy drooled hungrily, and wagged his little rump in the air. Orochimaru growled. Teasing wasn't what he wanted. He kicked the boy in his bruised, and broken ribs again.

Seiteki fell on his side, letting out a small whine.

"That's a bad dog! You're not going anywhere now, or _ever_! This is why I never let you outside. Look at you… Naked, disgusting, cold, and hungry. No wonder no one ever wanted you! You're such a pitiful sight!"

And then, taking the hard leather leash in his hand, he began to beat the boy senseless with it. He hit him wherever he could, not even caring that the metal part, the part that was meant to attach to a collar, was striking him too. The boy just sat there, with a glazed over look in his eyes, and took it. If he tried to defend or protect himself, it wouldn't work and would only make things that much worse. He was used to this. It wasn't even that bad today. A smile was making it's way across his lips.

"How can you be so stupid?!" The man hissed. This was making him angrier. "No dinner for you tonight, until you fatten up some, you scrawny little flea bag!" The round of shouting was followed by another well-placed kick.

Seiteki grabbed his poor, abused balls, and rolled over on the ground, not moving. He did everything he could to protect _that _part of him, but Orochimaru just didn't relent his ruthless assault of the boy's body. There was nothing the evil man wouldn't do. This wasn't even one of the bad beatings… His treatment today was considered mild.

Orochimaru left him, for now. He knew the boy could understand most of what he was saying, or at least the basic idea of it. Seiteki hadn't spoken for Fifteen years. He'd never learned to talk, and when he did try to say something, he would get hit. Every time. No exceptions. His master had literally beat him into quiet submission. There was no other choice, than to do what the man wanted. And he held power over the boy.

He had the key to all the locks and cages of his various prisoners. But none of them were quite like Seiteki. He was special. His master had taken a liking to him, right from the beginning. Later, when he felt Seiteki could understand it, he had told him a story about an evil god, named Orochi, who he was named after. He'd said that Seiteki was named after a powerful Ninja of legend too. The puppy didn't know the meaning of his name. But what his master had meant was his old name… The one that Seiteki himself didn't know about.

He had never seen the light of day, nor had he ever been treated as a human being. He could talk but he would only say a few words. Orochimaru owned him, body and soul. And only he could decide what would happen to his mistreated pet.

It was a few days later, when Orochimaru came back to teach him another lesson in pain. This time the pain was of an entirely different nature. But it was something Seiteki was used to. While the boy was kept somewhat pure, he was used for sexual relief. And his master allowed a select few other people to have their way with him as well. There was Kabuto, who was cruel and liked to inject him with various drugs and things. And also, Kimimaro, who was surprisingly gentle with him, given the circumstances. But Orochimaru was always the roughest.

"Would you like a treat?" The harsh words from his master came to him, from the entrance to his kennel.

Seiteki knew better than to disobey. He dragged his chain along the stone floor, wagging his tail eagerly at this notion, just as he'd been trained to do. He wanted to get as far away from the man as possible. But he knew better. He would have to stay there, and endure whatever it was that was to be done to him.

They had threatened on numerous occasions to neuter him. But so far, that hadn't happened. He considered himself a lucky dog. He couldn't suppress a yelp, as Orochimaru grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up pitifully to eye level, and nearly choking him.

"Does the doggie want a bone?" Orochimaru laughed knowingly, as Seiteki's eyes wandered down his naked form. The boy knew what he had come for today. "Heh. Well I've got one for you!"

He whimpered when he was pressed up against the cold wall, and a hand was wrapped around his length. It was agonizingly slow, and soon Seiteki's member was at full hardness. Orochimaru didn't like to waste time preparing him, and to cut corners, they were both already naked, so he simply thrust into him. It was delightfully and sickeningly easy. He never bothered to prepare the boy anymore. Seiteki's insides, as well as the rest of his body, stayed bruised, cut, and bleeding almost all the time. Sometimes they did horrible, unspeakable things to him. But all the while he endured it, simply because he had no other choice.

The larger, stronger man shifted so that his cock moved in and out of the abused hole. That is all Seiteki was to him. And the boy, who was being used as a dog, knew it. He didn't expect any better. He'd grown up in this harsh environment, and pain was all that he knew. No one would ever come looking for him; no one cared.

He was a broken toy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*~*~*~*_Two More Years Later _*~*~*~*

He had grown into quite the dashing young man. Uchiha Itachi worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He was a high-ranking officer, and all of his colleagues acknowledged his amazing work. They had brought many criminals to justice.

"Uchiha, you have a phone call," Konan, their receptionist, gave him the phone.

"I'll take the call in my office…" Itachi closed the door, and drew the blinds. He pressed the flashing red button on his desk phone, and the voice on the other line talked animatedly into his ear. "Calm down, mother… What happened?"

Mikoto was saying something about his father being in the hospital. But she was damn near hysterical when she called. The basics of the message were that he was dying. There was nothing they could do to save him. Itachi had never been more _relieved_ to hear anything, in all of his young life. His father had never been anything but cruel to him. And with his life insurance policy, he could afford to maybe take that vacation he'd been looking forward to for the past few years. He was listed as the partial beneficiary, along with his mother.

"How much longer does he have?" His voice conveyed no emotion. He didn't care, so why pretend?

He could hear his mother sigh heavily on the other end of the phone. "Meet me at the hospital in an hour."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We're investigating a major case today."

"What kind of case?" She sounded irritated. She had a feeling he was lying. "This may be the last chance you get to talk to your father, Itachi."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't much later until he finally did arrive at the hospital with his mother. They were let in to see Fugaku almost immediately, given the gravity of the situation. Mikoto knelt down by his bedside, and grasped her husband's hand firmly in hers. He was all she had in the world, and now he was leaving her. He has lymphoma, and the cancer had already spread throughout his entire body. There was nothing anyone could do to save him now. Tears rolled down her puffy cheeks.

"Say goodbye to him, Itachi."

He was taken aback by his mother's harsh words. She knew he didn't want to be here. This was, in fact, the last place Itachi wanted to be right now. But he just might regret it if he didn't give his old man a proper goodbye.

He took a deep breath. "Father, I-"

"Itachi!" A loud voice interrupted them. It was Pein, the chief of the division that he worked for. "Come quick! We've found Orochimaru's hideout! But there's been a fire! We need you on recovery task force _now_!"

He grabbed Itachi's wrist, and pulled him toward the door. They didn't have time to talk it over. But the agent in question hesitated, before he left. He couldn't leave his father like this. Not when it was so important that he stay. Not that he cared that much, but he was concerned that if he didn't stay, he would have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. And that was something Itachi did not want to do.

The old man looked up at him weakly, knowing it was his son's duty to go. "They need you more than I do," He smiled.

It was the only time Itachi had ever seen him smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The FBI had found their man. Orochimaru, the elusive drug dealer, had been found at last. His hideout was discovered during a secret undercover mission by two of their agents. Somehow, one of his men had leaked the information to him.

He was in his private chamber, where he came to unwind. Everything was going great for him, at the moment. They were supplying drugs to dealers to sell to junkies. They were addicted, and once they had been hooked, there was no hope of them quitting. They also had a counterfeit money ring set up that was nearly untraceable. So many things, this wicked man dealt in. From minor criminal dealing to horrifying things, like human experiments and torturing people for money. He knew that it could only be a matter of time, until it caught up with him.

"_What_?!" The drug dealer snapped.

"They're on their way now to arrest everyone," Kabuto repeated what his informant had told him.

"We have to leave now! Get my things, Kabuto! We have to burn the building down! We can't risk them finding out anything."

His loyal minion turned to go into the dungeons. For just a moment, anger flashed through Orochimaru's beady yellow eyes.

"Kabuto, where are you going?!" He hissed.

"To get Seiteki from his cage, sir."

"There's no time for that, you idiot!"

He shrugged, feeling almost bad for the suffering this master's pet would have to endure. "It's your call."

*~*~*_Meanwhile…_*~*~*

Seiteki heard noises coming from upstairs. They were strange noises, and not the usual commotion that could be heard here in the lair. He was never allowed to leave the dungeon. He didn't even know what things looked like out there. But he knew that this was not normal. He didn't recognize any of the sounds or shouts he was hearing.

The air was getting heavy and dense. Some strange, black smoke was floating in through the doorway. It was getting hard to breathe. And it was unusually warm in his cold, damp kennel.

Something was very wrong here.

What was going on?

The boy found out soon enough, when the flames spread into the dungeon, finally. They'd eaten away through most of the hideout, already. He ran a paw, er… hand quickly through his spiky hair, trying to decide what he should do. It was getting hot, and he was sweating. Maybe this was some kind of test. But strangely, he sensed that the rest of the place was empty.

Why hadn't anyone come for him? He knew why… It was because he was worthless; nothing more than a mongrel. That was what had been drilled into his head, ever since he was a pup.

At the moment, all he knew was that the warm flames were bad, and they would kill him. He'd never really seen fire before, and he wasn't sure how he knew. It was instinct. Growling, he gave a few sharp tugs to the heavy iron chain that held him securely fastened to the wall. All he had were a few feet of chain, allowing him some movement. They were attached to his collar, which was also made of heavy black leather. It was not designed to ever come off. Seiteki whimpered as he felt the unbearable warmth from the flame heating up his skin to unimaginable levels.

_He had to get away from it! _

Seiteki panicked, whimpering and letting out the loudest whines that he dared to. His world was spinning, and everything was going dark. He backed into the farthest corner he could get to. He coughed a few times, before crying out loudly, just before he passed out.

_To be continued…  
_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
A/N: I chose to wait a while before attempting to write this one, b/c of the graphic nature and also b/c well… It's just an icky story. I was afraid to begin writing it, but I also want it to be perfect. Or as close to perfect as possible. The actual word Seiteki is Japanese for "sexy". (Well what else would Sasuke be? Ne?) I am so nervous as to how people will react to this. But I think you might re-think things next chapter. We'll see. This was more like a prologue than an actual chapter, but it works just the same. I think there may have been too much time-skipping, but that was unavoidable. I hope it wasn't too confusing or boring. I'm trying really hard with this one! I will try to update it once a week.**

Just to clarify, at the present time in this fic, Sasuke is 19 and Itachi is 22. I decided they only needed a 3 year age difference. And I wanted Sasuke to be of age. But 18 was cliché, so I decided on 19. There, no more confusion. …Hopefully.

-Kaline Reine


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: 

They were standing in an area that was dark, damp and smelly. The firefighters had put out most of the flames, and the detectives were close behind them, looking for clues. Itachi had been assigned to go into the dungeon, and see what he could find. It was entirely possible that some form of evidence had survived the blaze.

He thought he heard someone shuffling around down there, and he drew his gun. All agents in this city were armed.

He held out his hand gently to the injured boy. Through the haze of the clearing smoke, he saw that he was chained to the wall. And completely naked, except for a collar around his neck.

What kind of sick freaks would _do_ this?!

The boy was passed out. No wonder he was unresponsive. Itachi felt really awkward, and he wished someone would put some clothes on the boy. This was the most disturbing thing they had found so far. It was the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen.

"What in the–" Pein, the leader of his task force, was standing right behind him. "Is that… a boy?"

Itachi nodded mutely.

"Let's get him out of here! He's passed out!" He heard Pein call for backup. "Come on, help me lift him."

"He needs to go to a hospital."

Someone else came in. It was Kisame. He was strong enough to carry the boy, but the chains held him to the building.

Muttering something about being back in a minute, he left them. Moments later, he was back with some tools. He cut off the leather collar, as it was easier than finding a way to get through the thick metal chain. It revealed something shocking. There was a dark red and purple ring around his neck. It looked like the collar as not only much too tight for him, but it had clearly been used to strangle him before. This was both disgusting and disturbing.

Who would treat someone like this?

Pein was still talking. "He can't go to the hospital. He may be the only key we have to finding Orochimaru. We have plenty of medics on hand. They'll be able to take care of him."

That was kind of harsh. Itachi knew it wasn't his job to care, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. Well… he wasn't exactly a kid, either. The guy was young, but the part that disturbed him the most was that he looked close to Itachi's age. He would have guessed him to be around seventeen, maybe even eighteen. But who cared how old he was?

He vaguely wondered what color his eyes were… They were closed right now, so there was no way to tell.

Wait. _Why_ was he thinking like this?

Shaking away his weird thoughts, he helped Kisame load the boy onto a stretcher that would be used to lift him. He felt for a pulse. The boy's heart was still beating. He seemed to be merely unconscious at the moment. That was a good sign. He walked with the men as they all cleared the hideout. There was no information to be found there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seiteki opened his eyes, very slowly. He wasn't in his kennel anymore. Everything was clean and white. The lights were bright, and they hurt his eyes. He was accustomed to the darkness. This wasn't his home!

What kind of strange place was this? He sniffed the air, and didn't recognize any of the scents. He was alone.

Was he…_ dead_?

No, he felt alive. Wrapping himself securely in his arms, he curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room. He was trying to protect himself from whatever was to come. Had his master finally gotten tired of him? Did Orochimaru not want him anymore? He didn't understand why he was here, or what was going on… He felt certain that the fire had been a punishment for him. He gave a small whimper, remembering what happened, and getting frightened all over again.

A door opened on the far side of the room. A man stepped inside. He clenched his teeth, moving against the wall, almost trying to merge with it. He wanted away from these strange people that he didn't know. He scratched at the wall, pitifully, trying to somehow get it to give way.

The man had orange hair and weird silvery-gray eyes. He had piercings all over his face, and he was extending a hand to take Seiteki's. "Let's get you out of here, hm?"

He snarled at the man, no doubt startling him a bit. Seiteki would not be moved. He knew it wasn't safe here, but wherever they were planning to take him probably wasn't much better. And this wasn't his master. He could put up a fight if he wished. It wasn't that he didn't understand, but rather… He did not want to go.

At that moment, someone else walked into the room. But Seiteki's eyes were trained on the one who was closest to him. He was still growling in warning.

The man reached for him again, this time almost touching him.

"Ow!" Pein jerked his hand back quickly. "The little fucker just _bit me_!"

"That's more Hidan's language, don't you think?" Itachi smirked. He was enjoying this far too much. He had already taken a liking to the little guy.

Seiteki looked up. At first glance, this new guy was kind of scary. He had really long black hair that reminded him of his master's. He was terrified of Orochimaru, but even more terrified of these new people. He knew what his master was capable of, what he wanted and expected from him, and what his duties were. He had no idea who these people were, or what they wanted from him. But when he saw how peaceful, and almost amused, his expression was, it made him want to smile too. He hadn't smiled in a very long time, and he'd almost forgotten how to. Maybe he had.

"Alright smartass. See if you can handle him, then."

Itachi's eyes raked over the sad, pitiful nude form. Onyx; his eyes were black. Just like his own… He looked so out of place in this environment. Everything around him was pristine and white. "He should put on some clothing first."

"Our medic has to examine him first, to see what he can find out," Pein noticed his colleague giving him a rude look. He shifted his weight, clutching his injured hand in annoyance. "Just… get him to Hidan any way you can."

Seiteki was still trembling in fear. The Uchiha wasn't sure what made him do it, but he approached the boy. Itachi knew he was afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

His words were spoken so calmly, running through Seiteki's ears, and soothing his worries from the inside out. He liked the way this man spoke to him. And for some reason, this new person didn't try to touch him. When the man sat down next to him, in the floor. His face perked up in curiosity.

Itachi had a feeling that getting down on his level would help him feel safer. He had to take things slow. He didn't want to startle the boy.

"Do you have a name?"

Again, he spoke clearly and slowly, using soft words to lull the boy into submission. He didn't gain anything but a sad little whimper. The detective knew there was not much time. He had better things to do than babysit someone's left-behind pet. He knew he'd been hurt before, but things would be so much easier if he would just cooperate. However, that was hoping for a miracle.

Cold eyes stared at him, almost lifeless. "Sss-s-Sei-t-t-te-k-ki…" He had trouble forming the word. It came out sounding very odd.

"What?" He winced at the word the boy had just used, though he secretly liked his voice. It was nicer than he'd imagined. "Did you say your… your name?"

_ 'Or were you calling me that?' _His mind wandered into darker territory, before he reminded himself to keep that part of himself _out_ of the workplace.

He nodded.

Itachi was surprised, but he tried not to let it show on his face. "Could you tell me that again? I don't uh… I don't think I heard you right."

If his name really was what he thought it was, that was going to make Itachi very uncomfortable._ 'Sexy? His name is Sexy?' _

Seiteki shook his head no. It was all he could do to try to speak again. He had trouble forming actual words. Instead he whined. It sounded just like a real dog, and it made Itachi sigh in frustration. This was getting them nowhere.

"Is your name… Seiteki? Or did I misunderstand?"

He felt a soothing weight pressing against his side, and found that the boy was clinging to him. He was so scared… Itachi didn't know what to do. This naked boy, around his own age, was clinging to him and they were all alone, and–_ 'Stop. Freaking. Out.'_ He told himself.

Itachi jumped when the door opened. It was Konan. "Hidan is looking for you two. You'd better hurry it up, Itachi." She looked amused.

That was his five minute warning. Any longer, and the demented medic would be slamming things around and yelling obscenities. That certainly wouldn't be good for this boy's fragile state of mind.

"Seiteki," He took his hand in his, stroking it gently to reassure him. "My name is Itachi. We have to get you out of here. You have to be examined."

That name… He remembered it from somewhere. Seiteki was certain he'd heard his master talk about Itachi before. He couldn't recall what was said, only that it was familiar. Was this meeting arranged on purpose? Had Orochimaru given him away to someone new? He wouldn't have bothered to tell Seiteki, if he did.

He followed the man out of the room, into another. He'd spent his whole life confined to just one room. Seiteki had no idea what was awaiting him on the other side of that metal door. But now he was going to find out. He had awakened to a whole new reality, today… But he trusted that this new person wouldn't let anything happen to him. Call it instinct.

"What the fuck took you so long?" A man with silver hair, that went well with his surprisingly youthful face, was pulling a thing piece of white paper over a small examination table inside a tiny room.

"He's very scared. You'll have to be careful with him."

Hidan turned around. He looked over the subject. He didn't seem too afraid, but he didn't want to take any chances. "Maybe you can stay in here and help me with him, then." It wasn't a question.

Itachi sighed. He knew this would lead to trouble. "Seiteki, get on the table now, okay?"

Seiteki looked at the place the man with the long black hair was pointing to. What had he said his name was? It didn't matter. For now, he would have to obey. He got on the weird table, but stayed on his hands and knees in the typical position of a dog. He was used to it. Normally, he would be punished if he tried to stand upright. He had still attempted it, when his master wasn't around.

"Itachi," The other man reminded him of Itachi's name. He would probably need to hear it several times before he would remember… "I need you to hold him still. You'll probably want to fucking grab his legs. He's not going to like this, but it has to be done. I have to see what kind of damage the bastard did to him."

"Right."

Seiteki would have flinched away at the touch, but he remembered Itachi's earlier promise not to hurt him. He sat still, as the man held his legs steady. The sound of the paper crinkling every time he moved startled him a bit. He looked around for it's source, before his keen hearing picked up the sound of the two men talking behind him.

"What is that?" Itachi's tone sounded harsh when he saw that Hidan was holding what looked like a cylindrical tube. It was covered in a clear, slippery substance.

"We have to check to see if he's been raped. It's standard procedure. I don't want to do this any more than you do."

Slowly, he placed the glass tube at the entrance to the boy's tight bottom. Itachi expected him to freak out but Seiteki just stayed as he was, not even flinching when the long tube made it's way inside of his entrance.

Hidan used a small, medical-grade flashlight to look inside him. "What kind of sick fuck would do this to someone?"

At first, Itachi thought that he was referring to himself. It didn't exactly look… _right_, from where he was standing. The young boy on his hands and knees on the table, spread open like that, with a huge tube going up his butt. Then he realized what the medic had meant…

"You mean… He was Orochimaru's…?" Itachi winced, when he also looked at Seiteki's pink, delicate insides to see what had been done to him.

"Somebody's been using this kid for a sex toy, that's for damn sure. There is lots of scarring, and some open cuts. Just rips and tears, but damn… It_ has_ happened; lots of time by the fucking looks of this shit. It looks like he was done with a knife too, at some point, along with some other sharp and blunt objects."

Hidan scribbled some things down onto a clipboard. It was no secret that he liked looking at blood and gore. But things like this… He could have gone his whole life without seeing. This was the kind of thing that disturbed him. Seeing young teenagers that had been raped, and the like. This wasn't something he was used to seeing. However, it was the worst case he had ever seen. It was obvious the event in question had been an ongoing thing, tearing the boy's flesh back open before it had time to heal fully, if at all. It had to have been a nightmare.

Seiteki was moving a little, rocking back and forth, and clenching his muscles around the tube. He whimpered at the way the slick glass moved inside him. He wanted something bigger; wanted it to go deeper. He was getting hard, too. He had been trained to have a constant erection, and it was hard to make it go away most of the time.

Watching him fuck back on the tube, doing just as he had no doubt been taught to do, put wrong thoughts into Itachi's mind. But before he could say anything, the doctor had noticed his squirming, and asked Itachi to move around to the front, to hold him still.

"Be good, okay, Seiteki?" Itachi tried talking down to him, to get him to listen. "Be still, and stop-"

A hand was on his crotch. He quickly moved it away, and earned a confused look from the boy.

It took a few minutes for Hidan to realize what the boy was doing. "Hey look at that! The dumbass likes to be fucked! No wonder they did it to him! Hahaha!" He laughed.

"Some medical examiner you are," Itachi scoffed. This made him angry, in ways he couldn't explain. "Get out! That was very unprofessional of you. I will finish this exam myself."

Hidan shrugged. He didn't care who did this exam, as long as he was the one getting paid for it. He left the room, slamming the door loudly.

Seiteki flinched, and whimpered when the door was slammed. That had startled him. He could put up with constant sex, but it was the noises that frightened him the most. He was used to being in a cold and damp room, where it was very quiet. He was the only one there, and he wasn't allowed to make noises. If he did, he was gagged and beaten for it.

When he moved, Itachi moved around to the front of the table to keep him still. He had to let go of the glass tube for now, and Sasuke arched backward into it, longingly. He was trying to get relief from the aching arousal that he seemed to have constantly. It had been a long time since anyone was gentle with him, and he found that he liked the feeling.

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha tried to calm him. But that was a mistake, because Seiteki reached for his crotch again. He'd been trained to pleasure men, and Itachi was just finding out how pleasurable that could be. The boy started to rub it, making Itachi instantly become hard. Seiteki managed to actually stroke it a few times, before his will power would let him move away.

"St-stop that!"

Seiteki whimpered. He didn't mean to upset his new master. He had actually managed to stroke his hardening length a few times, before Itachi managed to pull away. It was what he had been trained to do, and he thought it was perfectly acceptable behavior.

Itachi scolded him, moving back around to take out the tubing. But not before he saw the horrible bruising, scars, tears, and swelling around it. It made him angry, and sad at the same time. Even his dick was abused, and there were clear marks from where a cock ring had apparently been used. Or maybe some other devices. It made him sick to think of Orochimaru's cruelty. He was certain more than one person had had a go with him. All of it was disturbing. He got angry at them for marring Seiteki's beautiful skin, before realizing that it was really none of his business.

"Are you done yet?" Their Leader, Pein, came into the room. He looked mildly surprised. "Hidan isn't here? Why are _you_ doing the exam?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

** A/N: I really want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback I received for the first chapter. That really made me feel more like writing. And I knew I just had to update this one again. I was worried over everyone's reactions to my strange, creepy story. XD I made sure this chapter was much longer than the last one. I'm trying really hard with this one, and I did the best I could. I did a lot of research before I could write this.**

I've been having complaints about using random Japanese words and suffixes in my writing. So for this fic, I decided to leave them out, and see how it goes from there. I don't know if the rest of the chapters can be this long, b/c the writing software slows way down when I go over like 2,500 words. That is another reason this took even longer to update. I was impressed with the feedback that I did get on this one. Whether it's good or bad, don't hesitate to tell me what you think; it's what keeps the chapters coming.

-Kaline Reine  



	3. Chapter 3

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3:

_"Are you done yet?" Their Leader, Pein, came into the room. He looked mildly surprised. "Hidan isn't here? Why are _you_ doing the exam?"_****

Itachi just shrugged. "He got all immature and rude about it. I'm not sure this is the best environment for Seiteki."

"Who?"

"That's his name," He gestured to the 'dog boy', feeling foolish already. "He told me."

"He can talk?" Pein looked really surprised for some reason… It was almost like he knew something that Itachi didn't. He approached the boy, solemnly. After giving him a good once-over, his eyes came to rest on the obvious arousal that stood proudly from his hips.

"Yes, but not very well. Not yet, at least. If I may ask, what do you plan to do with him?"

"We… aren't sure yet."

Pein was giving him a weird look. Itachi felt it was best to return to his task of putting away all the medical equipment. He knew he should have left it for Hidan to do, but he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

"To be honest…" The man with all the piercings continued. "We have no idea what to do with him. There are no records indicating where he came from at all. We will have to do some DNA tests, at a later time, to see if we can track down the boy's family."

"I see… In the meantime, perhaps…"

Harsh laughter interrupted his already hesitant words. "You aren't seriously considering taking him home with you, are you, Uchiha?" Pein looked at him, seeing his stoic features glaring back at him. "Oh my… You actually think you can take this on?"

Itachi turned away. He wasn't going to stay here and be ridiculed. He'd had enough. They weren't going to let him take Seiteki home, so he had no reason to even bother with it. He had lost his patience.

"You can take him," The laughter of his superior slowly died down. "Itachi, wait!" He placed a hand on the angry man's shoulder. "He doesn't have anywhere to go, so we were going to let him stay here at headquarters, until we find his family, if he has one. But I guess he can stay with you, until then. It will take some time to locate his family, once a DNA test is completed. It's late, and everyone wants to go home tonight, so you'll have to bring him back with you tomorrow. We'll also need him for our investigation. Don't get too attached."

His smirk was evidence enough that he had meant that in the most adult way. Bastard. In Itachi's eyes, Pein was no better than the evil man they were trying to capture.

They had forgotten about Seiteki, during all of this. He looked frightened, but Itachi saw that he had still not moved from his place on the table. The boy was like a statue, frozen into whatever position he was last placed in. It was actually quite sad.

"Get down," Unsure of what to do, or how exactly to handle this, Itachi patted his head, to try and make him understand that he wasn't in trouble. "We're going home, for now. We'll come back here tomorrow."

He wasn't sure if Seiteki understood a word of it. Apparently, he had understood the 'down' part, as he hopped off the table resuming his place on the floor. On all fours.

"Don't do that."

Itachi tried to keep from raising his voice, as much as he could. He pulled Seiteki into a standing position, and took him back into the small room he had originally come out of. He knew the boy couldn't go anywhere looking like that. He was still naked! They were not prepared for this, and therefore had nothing for him to wear. This would no doubt be a problem, if not for Itachi's quick thinking.

He saw the boy watching him, as he pulled off his pants, and stepped out of his boxers. He was receiving a weird look, and it was one that he recognized: _fear_. The boy was whimpering, and cowering in the corner, just like he had when Itachi had first seen him wake up. He smiled gently, and put back on his pants, minus the boxers.

"Here, wear these," He helped Seiteki put them on, being careful not to touch him anywhere inappropriately. Luckily the boy had realized that he wasn't going to be raped or hurt. At least not for now.

The boy was a little wobbly on his feet, but not too bad. They boxers fell off him in a comical fashion, but they would do for now. They were a simple, gray and black plaid cotton material; nothing fancy. It meant that Itachi himself would have to go without any underwear, at least until he got home. But it still beat being seen ordering Seiteki around, while he was completely exposed.

He opened the door, and led him out of the building. Everyone was staring at them, but Itachi muttered under his breath to just ignore them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ****

The boy had some trouble with walking upright, having been used to walking on all fours. It was only due to his secret practice-sessions in his kennel that he was able to do it at all. But he managed to clumsily stumble behind the gorgeous man, who led him out of the building. They went to a place that Seiteki had never seen before…

He gazed up into the sky. There were thousands of glittering dots winking down at him. He didn't know what they were, but he liked them. They were pretty. The sky was black, just like he had always imagined it to be. He'd heard people talking about it before. At ground level, there were rows of strange machines that looked very intimidating. He saw Itachi walk up to one, and–

_ 'I remembered his name!' _He thought happily.

He gasped when the man got inside one of the big things. It was a big, scary black one. It was red inside, and that was even worse, because it reminded him of blood. His blood. Seiteki slowly backed away from the machine.

Itachi sighed. He knew it was going to be difficult getting Seiteki used to everything in the outside world.

"It's okay… Just get in, on the other side," He sighed, getting up and quickly walking around the car. "It's alright, I promise I won't let anything hurt you, Seiteki. Just get inside, and sit in this seat."

He patted the seat for emphasis, his black nails shining in the dim light emitted from the car. Seiteki wasn't used to this new environment, but he was used to having to obey his master, no matter what the request was. He sat where Itachi had indicated, and gave a small whine of discomfort. The soft seat was made out of a comfortable fabric, but he still couldn't get used to his weird surroundings.

Itachi cringed at the way he sat like a dog. "You can put your feet down, like this. And I have to fasten you in. Hold still." He adjusted his legs, and helped him get buckled into the seat. He did not fail to notice the way the boy winced when he had to sit normally. He was probably still sore from what Orochimaru had done to him. Itachi cringed at the thought. It made him angry.

The seatbelt fastened with a click. Good. That was one thing Seiteki was used to. Restraints. It was relatively easy for him to relax, now. It was just a seatbelt, but to him it seemed safer. He already felt naked without his collar on, and more vulnerable somehow. And he didn't understand why he had to wear the weird shorts. When he was permitted to wear clothing, it was always skimpy, and usually bondage gear, for his master's amusement. He'd never seen anything like this before.

There was nothing that Itachi could have said to prepare him for the loud engine of the car. He just hoped it wouldn't be too scary for the boy. He closed the door, and ran around to his side of the car. He couldn't help but smirk, then. Seiteki looked… kind of cute, the way that he was looking around for Itachi, when he left him. Shaking himself from those strange thoughts, he turned the key in the switch, and began to move his car into the busy street.

He noticed the look on Seiteki's face, and how he whined every few minutes. The boy clearly didn't like it. "It's going to be okay, I'm just driving us home. I have control of the car, so I won't let you get hurt." He just prayed there wasn't an accident on the way home.

Slowly, Seiteki seemed to get used to the way the car moved. His whining stopped, shortly before they reached Itachi's house.

"Good boy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had become a detective in order to find the one person that he felt was still missing from his life.

_ 'Sasuke…' _

When his one-year-old baby brother had gone missing when he was four, that was the last straw. He knew his parents didn't give a damn. And for that, he would always be distanced from them. He knew that they had something to do with the mysterious disappearance. He had refused to accept the fact that the boy was dead and there was nothing that could be done about it. He knew it would be up to him someday to find Sasuke, he just _knew_ it! It was what he had to do.

His natural instincts had led him here, to his job with the FBI. Sasuke, his long lost little brother, had been his greatest motivation for becoming what he was known as today– The best detective in his division. They labeled him as a prodigy.

He had graduated high school early, at age sixteen. The wondrous Uchiha had then taken four years of college, while simultaneously working hard to achieve his goal. He'd been with the FBI for two years now, having graduated the academy when he was twenty.

At age twenty-two, he had been thrilled when he was put on with the same task force that was currently tracking down Orochimaru; the man known on the streets as 'The Snake'... Itachi felt that if he could somehow manage to bring the most notorious criminal in this town to justice, then he might just have a shot at someday finding and rescuing his brother. Something told him that Sasuke was not dead. He couldn't be gone forever.

He was surprised to come across the strange boy when they finally did find Orochimaru. That was the most bizarre and unexpected thing he had ever seen. But at least he had managed to save one person from a horrible fate.

He was angry at himself for letting Orochimaru slip right through his fingers again. The notorious criminal was the one he had sought to capture. A few years ago, he had received a small tip that the very same man might have his brother. Now that he was gone, all chances of hope in finding Sasuke that he may have had were slowly slipping away, along with the snake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived, Sasuke was looking around excitedly. He was a little hesitant to be in a new place so quickly. Yet he felt thankful for the way that Itachi had seemed so patient with him. Even if he couldn't say it, maybe he could find a way to express his gratitude…

The long-haired Uchiha let out a yelp of surprise, when he felt a hot wet tongue lick it's slimy little way across his neck. It had felt so good moving warmly over his skin… He tried to deny the way it had felt so good, deep down. That was the kind of thing that probably went through Orochimaru's head when he was ra–_ 'Don't go there,' _He told himself.

"You can sleep here," He gestured to the couch in the living room.

Itachi's house was large, compared to some, but it was still somewhat modest. The perfect size for someone who lived alone. When they first walked in the door, the living room was to the right, the bedroom straight ahead down the hall, and to the left. There was also a small bathroom adjoining it. The living room was pretty spacious, and the kitchen could be entered from either side of it. The main room was bigger than anything Seiteki had ever seen. He was pretty surprised.

He smirked at the way the younger boy looked around the room in awe. Seiteki was craning his neck and whipping his head around to try to take in all at once. He kept glancing back at Itachi.

He was already really tired from his long day. He'd had to stay late after work, because of them finding this poor boy. And now he wanted nothing more than to curl up safe and warm in his bed, and get some well-earned rest. But he had a few things to take care of first.

"Wait here…"

He left the room and when he came back, he had two blankets, and a small pillow. Seiteki was down on all fours on the floor again. It was how he was the most comfortable.

"Seiteki," Itachi noticed the way he looked up attentively when he heard his name. "This is where you'll sleep, okay?" He spread out one blanket on the sofa. "Come here. Lie down."

When Seiteki did as he was told, Itachi covered him up with the second blanket. It was dark brown, fluffy, and very comfortable. He was met with a confused look, but he continued to make his pampered pet more comfortable. Whether it was appreciated, or not, he would do his best. It was only for a few days, anyway. Itachi smiled in quiet satisfaction at the way the cute teen snuggled into the plush pillow delightedly. He closed his eyes, and curled into a ball.

_'Hn. That makes him look more like a cat than a dog…' _Itachi mused._ 'It's quite cute.'_

"Goodnight, Seiteki."

The boy just looked at him. He didn't understand the word. Itachi mentally laughed at himself for actually expecting a reply. It was going to take a while for him to get used to this, as well.

He took a moment to look back at him for just one minute before retiring to his room. As the lights clicked off, Seiteki could be heard sighing happily, and snuggling into the softness of the blanket. He looked like he had no worries in all the world right now. Itachi went into his bedroom and changed out of his suit before getting into a pair of comfortable boxers to sleep in.

He picked up the phone, dialed the number to the hospital, and asked for his father's room. He was told that his father was no longer at the hospital. So he called his mother.

"Hello?" Her voice didn't sound as it usually did. But at the same time, there was no evidence that she'd been crying recently. Most of all, she just sounded kind of drained.

"Mother, it's Itachi… I thought you'd still be at the hospital with Father, and-"

"Itachi…" Panic laced her voice. And sadness. "Your Father is… He passed away at around seven-thirty this evening."

"I see."

He hung up. There was no use in discussing it any further.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** **Originally, I made a huge mistake and had Sasuke walk outside, before I remembered that he was not wearing any clothes. Lol. That would have been funny, but not very believable. I had to go back and fix it. I tried to keep the length in this chapter too. I was so tempted to make it shorter, though… I kept wanting to post what I had written. But I am glad I decided to write more. It helped me decide which direction I want to go with this. I hope that all of you enjoy it. I know that nothing too exciting has happened yet, but it's just getting started.**

-Kaline Reine 


	4. Chapter 4

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4:

That night, the brave and proud Uchiha had spent all night crying himself to sleep. He may not have been close to his Father, but that did not mean he wouldn't mourn his death. It was a sad thing to lose a family member, no matter what the circumstance.

When morning came, he had welcomed it with open arms… at first. Right up until the moment that he walked into the living room, to be specific. There, in the middle of his sofa, lie a sleeping Seiteki. However, the boy had gnawed his way through the expensive leather of Itachi's poor sofa. The pillows were also in shreds. The only thing that had remained intact was the soft blanket he'd been given.

Seiteki felt like he was being watched. He cracked open an eye, to see that his new master was watching him. He knew he'd done something wrong, and if he had a tail it would have indeed been tucked between his legs. He let out a soft whimper, before shying away, backing himself against the back of the sofa.

When Itachi saw his reaction, he knew the boy hadn't meant to do it. That didn't change the fact that it pissed him off. For now, he would clearly have to find something else to do with Seiteki. The DNA test was in a few hours, but he knew those things took time. And naturally, he was the most likely to be appointed to watch him during the time it took. He knew he had only been fooling himself when he'd told Pein it was just for one night.

Itachi let out a harsh growl, not even bothering to speak to the annoying brat. He knew he would have to bathe him. But this morning, there wasn't enough time for that. He had to be at work in a little less than an hour. It was a good thing he didn't live too far away.

He was in the kitchen, sifting through the ornately decorated cabinets, with their black wood and white handles, looking for something suitable for their breakfast. He was fairly certain that Seiteki was used to eating dog food. That was something an ordinary person would have found sick and repulsive; despicable. Yet he'd been studying Orochimaru's case file for years, and he knew there was nothing that man would not do.

It was highly likely that the boy had a taste for meat. It was Itachi's job to provide for him. He decided that bacon and eggs sounded like a good enough breakfast for today. He hoped Seiteki would eat it. Maybe he'd even like it. Who knows?

"Seiteki," He called gently, a few minutes later, hoping his guest would hear him.

He arrived in the kitchen with his head hanging low, and his shoulders slumped. Seiteki kept looking at the ground, and avoiding Itachi's gaze. He let out a small, pitiable whimper. It was almost like he was saying he was sorry.

"It's alright," Itachi ran a hand through the boy's hair, comfortingly. "You just got too excited last night. Are you hungry?"

He tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"You know, food? Here, I'll show you."

Itachi knew he couldn't expect someone who'd been through so much abuse to eat normal food so easily. It might upset him… But he didn't have any dog food, so he improvised the best he could. He took some of what he had cooked, pouring it into a bowl and placing it in front of Seiteki, telling him to sit at the table.

Seiteki whimpered, and knelt down in the floor. He obviously wasn't used to eating at the table. Itachi really didn't feel like dealing with this so early in the morning.

"Alright, just this once," He put the bowl down in the floor, and the hungry boy started eating it right away, just as a dog would.

He walked back into the living room to get a pillow for him, at least. He didn't like the way his bare knees scraped on the hard ceramic tile floor. This would save them.

"Get up," When he tried to move him, Seiteki growled, still slinging hungrily to his food bowl. The growl sounded almost inhuman, but Itachi was not intimidated. "I said move it!"

The boy looked up at him, startled. He slid the pillow in front of the bowl, and motioned to Seiteki to sit on it.

"I was only helping you. See?"

Grudgingly, he moved back to his place, kneeling on the pillow, and ate his meal. Seiteki wolfed it down until it was all gone. Itachi at his own breakfast in silence, and hurriedly finished it so he could clean up the slight mess the boy had made. It didn't take too long. But now he had to find something he could wear.

"I'll be right back. Wait here," When the boy made a move to follow him, he tried to think of what he could say. "Uh… stay!"

That did it. The boy sat. Itachi went into his bedroom, and when he emerged, he held an old gray T-shirt of his, and some simple black shorts. He gave them to Seiteki. The boy looked up at him confused. He didn't know what to do with them.

Sighing, he shook his head and helped Seiteki get dressed. Unfortunately, the poor creature thought he was being molested again, and was rubbing up against Itachi as much as possible. It was pretty annoying, but soon the task was done. Good. He could go to work now, hopefully without being late. He saw Seiteki yawn, but thought nothing of it, as he finished getting himself ready.

"It's time to go back to the office now," He led Seiteki out the front door, trying to get him to walk upright again. Things would look weird if anyone saw him leading some boy around on his hands and knees. "Get in the car."

He seemed to understand that command well enough, and this time he went to the right side of the car and waited for the door to be unlocked. That was a good sign. It meant that he could learn easily, and therefore be trained more easily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he made it in, he had just finished clocking in when Pein got his attention.

"How was he last night?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. Leave it to his perverted boss to come with such an innuendo. "Everything was fine."

"You're going to be doing the DNA test for him today."

"What?"

Pein smirked. "Hidan is out sick. But even if he wasn't, I would still have you do it. He seems more relaxed around you… He trusts you, Itachi."

With that, his boss walked away. Itachi should have known that he would be stuck with the boy, until they found his family. Thoughts had already crossed his mind of how he may end up stuck with him even longer than that. What if they couldn't find Seiteki's family? Or what if he had no family? For now, he put his worries aside. There had to be at least one match in the system… right?

He led the boy with him into the medical examination room. This facility only had two rooms that were used for such a purpose. Luckily, Itachi had listened to Hidan's whining and bitching enough to know how the procedure was done.

"Seiteki, up here," He patted the table.

The boy seemed to remember that he wasn't harmed the last time he was here. …Or maybe he just trusted Itachi. The precise reason was obscured, but whatever it was, he obeyed.

Itachi had a small vial, which he would use for the test. "Now, I'm just going to take a sample of your hair. This will hurt, but only a little."

He reached up behind Seiteki's head, and plucked just two strands from near the nape of his neck, at his hairline. His stomach turned a bit when he heard the pained whine coming from Seiteki, and knowing that he had been the cause of it. But the hair sample had to be taken. He placed them in the vial, and sealed the cap on it.

Then came the part he did not want to do. He didn't tell Seiteki it would hurt. If the boy understood what pain was, then it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him. Itachi needed to have his trust right now.

Taking out a needle, he grabbed the boy's arm. He felt no resistance, and that was when Itachi saw it. Seiteki's arm was covered in bruises. And he had numerous marks from needles. It looked like the rumors of Orochimaru using drugs to experiment on humans were true. As he extracted the blood into the other vial, he noticed that the boy didn't even flinch.

_ 'That's sad… He must be used to it.' _He felt something dark and angry rising within him, at the thought of anyone hurting this boy. His anger flared, and it was clear in his eyes, yet he managed to still be gentle.

Seiteki didn't make a sound the entire time. But he did look up at Itachi when he was finished. He looked curious.

"Okay, you wait here while I get this over to forensics. I'll be back in a minute. Stay."

With a sigh, he left the room. It was ironic that out of all the words he'd just wasted, the only one that Seiteki knew was most likely 'stay'. He hoped that whoever his family turned out to be, they had a lot of patience, and time to teach him new words. That would be difficult, for anyone. Even the most experienced of teachers would have had great difficulty handling such a case. He did not envy them.

Shoving his thoughts to the side, Itachi walked under the fluorescent lights that lined the halls, until he was in the forensics department. He pushed open the glass door, and stepped into what could have passed for a science lab from a horror film.

"I need you to run a test on this," He instructed the man who wore a mask to cover his entire face. The only that was visible were the long, scraggly dark brown tendrils of hair.

"What kind?" Kakuzu asked.

"DNA analysis. And then take it to Konan, and have her run a match against anyone we may already have in the system. If that does not work, we'll have to start searching medical records."

Itachi sighed, knowing it would be a lengthy process.

"I'll have it for you in three to five days. Or I can put a rush on it if you want?"

"Yes, that would be best."

He walked out of the small laboratory. Kakuzu would handle things from here.

Itachi knew that it would be in his best interest to let this boy go on his way as soon as possible. It wouldn't be a good idea to have him hanging around for too long. He looked to be only a few years younger than Itachi. He was probably legal. And with the skimpy clothes and sexual demeanor, he was already becoming tempting. Luckily, he was a man of strong morals. He wouldn't let the boy sway him from that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone at the FBI had grown oblivious to Seiteki's presence. They slowly started to notice him less, as he faded into the background more.

Itachi wasn't getting anywhere in the Orochimaru case today. At the moment, they had no leads. So he spent the day sifting through the piles of paperwork that had recently accumulated on his desk.

Just before he went home, Kakuzu had stopped him to say that he could expect the test results in two or three days at the most. It was better than having to wait a whole week. There was a possibility they would be ready as soon as tomorrow, but that was only if they were able to find a match, fairly quickly.

Seiteki had been a little less anxious in the car, and Itachi had gone through a drive-through on his way home. He was pretty sure the boy would be satisfied with having a hamburger and fries for dinner. People fed that sort of things to dogs all the time, right?

It had only made the drive home slightly longer than normal. Itachi noticed that after being cooped up in a moving car for this long, his friend was starting to become a little nervous. He rolled his eyes. This was a lot like having a pet. Maybe once all of this was over, he could get one of his own. Now there was a very strange thought. It was probably due to his recent lack of sleep. …Or lack of sanity.

"You can sleep in my room tonight," He informed Seiteki, who showed no signs of understanding one way or another.

He heard a whine, and he wondered what was so bad about staying with him? He would figure it out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When evening came, Itachi was sitting in the living room, reading on his torn couch. He would worry about fixing it later. Tomorrow was his day off, but he was considering going in to work, just to see if he could help with the DNA test in any way. That would probably be foolish, though. There was nothing he could do, except wait for the specialists to do their jobs.

He noticed that Seiteki was looking over his shoulder. He wanted to see what he was doing, but couldn't seem to figure it out.

"I'm reading… It's not polite to read over someone's shoulder, you know."

There was a slight whine, as he recoiled to the other side of the couch.

Itachi sighed. "I suppose you don't know. I really should teach you how to read, or talk… But it would be pointless. They're just going to send you to a new home in a few days, anyway."

A new home? That would mean a new master. Seiteki looked frightened. He didn't _want_ a new master! He liked staying where he was, with this Itachi person. He needed him to know that, but had no way of telling him. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Seiteki began pawing furiously at his neck. He scrunched up his shoulders, as if he felt vulnerable. Itachi had gone back to reading, but he could not ignore the quiet, pained whimpers that would often come his way. He looked at the boy, who was on the other end of the expensive leather sofa.

"What is it?"

Seiteki showed him the place where his collar used to be. He was having trouble figuring out what the boy wanted. He looked really scared. He kept putting his hands around his neck, like he was trying to show him what he needed. Itachi knew he had been used to wearing a collar, but… Would it be right to put one back on him?

"Is it… your collar?" He saw the boy nod. "Do you want another one?"

He saw the way Seiteki seemed to perk up at this idea. He didn't exactly say yes, but he didn't say no either. Well, not that he could, but…

"I don't own any collars. You're not my pet."

Seiteki's eyes moved down to the ground. He looked utterly crestfallen. It was such a sad thing to see. He watched Itachi get up from the couch. Itachi was known for his quick thinking, but he wasn't sure if this would work. There was a shushing sound as he removed his belt from it's belt loops, and tightened it around Seiteki's neck. It seemed to do the job. He forced a new hole for the metal piece to go through, using his pocketknife, and it seemed that would do for now.

His eyes looked brighter now. He looked… almost happy. It was an amazing thing that he still could look that way, after all he had been through.

"Are you ready for bed?" Itachi didn't get an answer, but it wasn't like he had been expecting one, anyway. He calmly led Seiteki to his room. "You'll sleep in here tonight. With me."

He nodded. Apparently he'd misunderstood what Itachi had said, because he was reaching for his pants already. Itachi shoved his hand away, fearfully.

"That isn't appropriate. I don't want that from you. Just sleep now, okay? No sex."

That was when he heard it. A dull and pained whined from the lips of the boy. He sounded as if he were in terrible agony. He looked at him to see what was wrong. Seiteki had what looked like a pretty painful erection.

He rolled his eyes. This could not be happening. And yet it was… He didn't understand how he was going to make it through this night. But Itachi knew that he would somehow have to figure out a way around this. Seiteki had been used to some pretty rough handling, along with sex every day. So it was no surprise that his body was reacting this way. There were lots of men who would have taken advantage of him. But fortunately, Itachi was not that kind of guy… no matter how tempting it was.

Ignoring the tent in the boy's pants, Itachi climbed into bed. "Let's go to sleep. I mean it."

Seiteki knew what he wanted was bad, but… There was something about his strange new master that made him want to have sex with him. He was more than happy living with him. He saw that he was being treated kindly now. And he didn't want to give that up. He thought if he could somehow get relief, maybe he would make this man happy, and get to stay with him. Yet, the foremost thing in his mind was getting his own problem taken care of.

He whimpered at how tender the swollen appendage was, even as he climbed into bed. Sleeping next to such an attractive man was sure to be torture for him.

Itachi pulled the warm covers over them, blanketing them in the fuzzy gray material. It was a drab color, but he'd chosen it for the comfort it could provide him. He rolled over, facing away from the hot young body beside of him, and tried to think of other things. This was sure to only lead for trouble for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know that Kakuzu should be like their accountant or something, but that wouldn't really fit with the FBI. The only thing that made sense was to have him working in some sort of close-proximity to Hidan, since they are partners. Also I would imagine that he has quite the high-paying job there. I hope that explains my reasoning. This fic is getting pretty interesting, no?**

-Kaline Reine 


	5. Chapter 5

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5:

Itachi's body shook with the pent up tears. He spent every night like this, not just last night. He didn't really miss his Father, who had never really been there for him, all that much. It was his secret, another reason he had never let anyone into his bed before.

He was scared of how Seiteki would react to this. Had the young teenager even seen anyone cry before, in his life? Did he know what it was, or what it meant? Would it upset him too? Too frightened to even turn over and look, Itachi let the sobs wrack his body, burying his face into the pillow, and letting his long hair conceal it from view. He loved having long hair, because he could hide behind it, shielding himself from the world. All he wanted to do right now was curl up and die.

Seiteki heard a strange noise. He noticed the way Itachi's body trembled and shook. At first he thought that it was out of fright, and he was curious. He'd never seen one of his masters be afraid before.  
_  
Was Itachi afraid of him?_

He didn't understand sadness, but he did understand fear. Gently, he touched his master's shoulder. Itachi jumped, not used to having anyone touch him like that. It had been a long time since he'd felt any kind of comforting touch, from anyone. It startled Seiteki for a moment, when he moved, but he still wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't know to ask, but in his eyes there was concern.

Itachi didn't know how to react. He found this whole situation awkward. The boy was reaching out to him for comfort, and trying to hold onto him, despite the fact that he was sobbing right now. He tried to be strong and brave for the younger teen cuddled up with him in his bed, but… It was hard. He knew Seiteki needed him. And it was only for a short while.

_ 'He's only staying here until the test results come back, and they find his family,' _He reminded himself, yet again. Itachi was having to speak rather firmly to himself, even in his own mind. It was like he didn't want to listen to himself, or something. _'Then he will leave me. And I'll never get to see him again.'_

He glanced at the boy who was clutching onto him so longingly, wanting to be held. Itachi let his hands roman eagerly over Seiteki's back. He let himself be comforted by the presence of this boy, even if he did not understand it fully.

"Seiteki…" He moved a strand of hair out of his way, so he could see into Seiteki's eyes. They were so beautiful, and coal-like in their inky blackness; shining so darkly… There was more in his eyes than sympathy and fear. He wanted to comfort his master, but also… There was lust. Itachi would know that look anywhere. They weren't that different after all.

They were both having urges right now… Of the two of them, Itachi knew Seiteki was more familiar with these feelings. He probably hadn't had release in a very long time, and he was most likely used to having sex numerous times a day. Even if it wasn't consensual, it was all he really knew about being close to someone. And his body had been trained to have certain… responses. He tried to think of all the possible things that could be going on in Seiteki's mind. The possibilities were limitless.

Itachi's situation was different. He knew no one would know if he did something to the boy, but… It wasn't right. He wasn't sure Seiteki would understand what they would be really be doing. And if later he did learn to talk properly, would he tell someone? No, he couldn't let himself go that far.

He felt more and more liking giving in, especially because of the way a certain part of the male anatomy was pressing into his thigh. Seiteki's eyes were glazed over, as he moved ever so slightly; just enough to rub himself against Itachi's leg. The look on his face told him that it just felt so damn good and–

No. He would not allow himself to resort to things like this. Itachi couldn't take advantage of a helpless teen who had been temporarily placed in his care.

"Mmm…" There came a whine from Seiteki.

"Can't you just pleasure _yourself_?" He snapped, almost irritably.

It was plain by the look on the boy's face that he was suffering terribly. Itachi watched the confusion in his eyes when he looked up at him. The look that seemed to say 'touch me'.

He knew he couldn't do it.

He turned over, away from the biggest temptation he had ever faced. He quietly closed his eyes, and wished for sleep. Seiteki could sort it out for himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, it was painfully obvious that Seiteki hadn't been able to take care of his problem last night. He was still a little hard, but that was most likely morning wood. Itachi knew he probably would have been beaten or punished for touching himself before. He wanted to show him that now it was different, and he could do what he wanted, but… That was easier said than done.

He waited until he had finished his morning shower before waking Seiteki up. He just looked so peaceful sleeping like that. Itachi didn't want to have to go to work today, and he hoped he didn't get called in for anything. It would be nice to spend some time with-

What was he thinking? Seiteki wasn't going to be around for very long. He had to keep reminding himself of that. It helped him to avoid temptation.

Just when he was dressed and on his way to wake Seiteki up, Itachi heard someone at the door. He momentarily wished for a quieter doorbell, while he unlocked all the locks. People usually never came to his house, and he was used to having his privacy. It was strange that he didn't hear a car pull up…

The white door made a small creaking sound, as it was pulled open.

"Deidara?"

"Itachi! You sound surprised, yeah?"

The blonde man stepped into his living room. This could _not_ have come at a worse time. Itachi closed the door behind him, and tried to think of a way to get rid of him.

"I _am_ surprised," He ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "You shouldn't be here so early. And you should've called first."

He heard the sound of the bed squeaking in the other room, and instantly knew that it was Seiteki, shifting around. This wasn't going to be good… If Deidara found out he had been sharing his bed with another man, he would be in big trouble.

"Why are you so freaked, yeah? You seem unusually…" The blond man stepped forward to force a kiss on him. He seemed to notice how hesitant Itachi was. "…Uptight this morning, yeah. What is it?" He slid his hands down Itachi's sides, as the kiss ended.

Before Itachi could answer, there was a loud noise from the other room. He rushed in to see what had happened now, leaving a dumbfounded Deidara behind. What he saw was Seiteki lying on the floor, whimpering and trying to get up. But he was tangled in the bedsheets, and it was hard to move. The fall seemed to have startled him, and Itachi was instantly worried that he might be hurt.

He sensed someone coming up behind him, and his stomach twisted in knots. What would Deidara think now? Itachi tried to hide his concern for Seiteki, as he helped the boy up out of the floor, untangling the blankets from around his slim figure. He felt Seiteki clinging to him. He could see the fear in his eyes, and the way they darted from him to Deidara and back again.

"This is Deidara," He explained to the needy body that was pressed uncomfortably close up against his own, first. "He's not here to hurt you."

His boyfriend made an outraged sound, and stormed out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone, yeah!"

Yep. He definitely sounded peeved.

Itachi had been secretly wanting to break off his relationship with the bond for a long time now. They had been together longer than most couples he knew that were their age, and they had still managed to completely avoid sleeping together… In all sense of the word, much to the Uchiha's continued annoyance.

He couldn't deny that he was feeling sexually frustrated with Deidara. They hardly maintained a steady relationship anymore. But he didn't want it to end, for some reason… Once he was emotionally attached to someone, they were like a bad addiction. He just couldn't bare to be away from his boyfriend. Besides, he was the envy of most of the men Deidara knew. The blond was something of a trophy for him at this point. And sometimes he wished it was more.

"Shhh, it's okay," He tried his best to comfort Seiteki. "Just relax, nothing's going to happen to you. I need to go talk to him, and I want you to stay here, okay?" He didn't get an answer, but when Seiteki sat on the edge of the bed, he felt it was okay to leave.

It was a few minutes later, when he went to the living room to find an angry boyfriend waiting for him. "Dei, wait… I can explain."

"There's no need to. I saw all that I needed to, yeah."

"Don't be that way. He's from work, I-"

"Someone you _work with_?!" He scoffed. "That's a new low, even for_ you_, Itachi."

They had been on shaky ground in their relationship to begin with. Itachi had been expecting him this. Deidara always tended to freak out over the littlest things. The artist was really moody when he wanted to be. Even though he knew he hadn't done anything with Seiteki, he couldn't help but feel guilty over it.

"Hn. No. He's not… even normal. He was a test subject used by Orochimaru. And he doesn't have anyone to stay with, so I have to watch him for now. I can't tell you any more than that, but…" They both turned their heads, as the drooling boy came into the room on all fours, ready for breakfast. "He thinks he's a dog."

Deidara just stared…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So… I finally got this chapter out. I am so sorry for the long wait but there were several different delays this time. I had writer's block for over 2 weeks and I'm just now getting over it. And it didn't help that when I finally started to write a little more, I was interrupted a lot. Like non-stop. It got to the point where it was getting on my nerves.**

I know what you're thinking, and no one is really going to be paired with Deidara. I need him in the fic to further the plot, but he isn't going to be sleeping with anyone. At least, not with Itachi or Sasuke. So if you don't like that pairing, that is ok. I worked for 2 weeks on this chapter, so I don't know what else to say. The next one should be longer though.

-Kaline Reine 


	6. Chapter 6

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6:

Deidara just stared at the strange boy. Itachi knew he could tell this wasn't normal. He hadn't even wanted anyone to know about Seiteki staying here. It wasn't like it was a permanent situation, anyway. In a few days he would be gone. A week at the most.

"He won't be here much longer," Itachi felt the need to break the awkward silence.

Seiteki was sitting up on his knees in front of him now, as if begging for a treat or something. He knew that meant he was waiting for breakfast. The room was still silent, and he knew his boyfriend was thinking this whole situation over. It was weird, even for him. And he had been sharing his bed with a younger guy, so he supposed that the blond's reaction was only natural.

_ 'Then again, if he would share my bed with me, then he wouldn't have to worry about me sharing it with other men…' _He thought bitterly.

"Join me for breakfast."

He muttered to both of them, not caring whether either of them really followed him or not. When both males walked into the kitchen, it felt a little awkward. Deidara pulled out a chair at his table, and Seiteki sat on the floor. Itachi kind of wish he would

Today he decided to feed Seiteki cereal. He wanted to stay away from feeding him too much of one thing. He looked malnourished enough, as it was.

When Deidara walked over to him, he put his arms around Itachi, and tried to help him cook. He was making them pancakes for breakfast, but he wasn't sure if he should feed that to Seiteki. He has to be careful what he gave him. This was his day off, so he was taking his time with cooking. But, he didn't like the way the blond was so close to him. He could practically feel Seiteki's eyes on him… When he turned to glance over his shoulder, the one not occupied by Deidara, his fears were confirmed. Two wide black eyes were staring at him in wonder. Seiteki seemed curious as to why they were so close.

"Come on, Dei-san. I'm trying to cook. Get off of me," He stated coldly.

_ 'Itachi's never had a problem with me being close to him before…'_ Deidara thought. _'Maybe he's lying to me about this Seiteki mutt?'_

The phone rang then, catching everyone off guard. Itachi left them alone in the kitchen long enough to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Itachi, there's something… you should know," Konan's voice sounded different than usual. She was clearly excited about something. "I need you and Seiteki to come in to the lab today, if you can."

"It is the DNA test?"

"Yes. We've already found a match; his closest living relative. Don't get too excited, until you get here. You're… probably not going to like this." She sighed.

"Sure… We'll be there soon."

He hung up. _'Strange…' _

"Deidara, I need you to go home. Maybe come back over in a bit?"

His boyfriend glared at him angrily from the kitchen. Seiteki was on his– he was humping his leg.

"Bad boy!" Itachi smacked the boy once, on the back of the head. "Down! Stop it!"

Seiteki pulled back and whimpered. He went and sat in the corner, all curled up, as if he were afraid of being hit again. Itachi knew he'd just screwed up. Now he'd lost Seiteki's trust. But what did it matter? He'd soon be going to wherever his new home was. He would have someone to care for him properly now. It was probably for the best that he distanced himself from the boy for now, anyway. It would make it that much harder for them to let go.

Then he remembered that Deidara was there. He turned to face a very angry blond. "That… that thing is disgusting! I can't believe you let him stay with you! It's so… so weird! Just… I'm leaving."

"Actually I just got a phone call saying that I have to go in to work. And Seiteki… He's probably going to go some place else after today," Itachi tried to hide the slight hint of sadness in his voice. "They've found his closest relative through a DNA test.""

Why did he have to make things harder on himself? Why was he interested in keeping that which he had no business claiming? He'd tried to pass it off as simple worry for Seiteki's well-being, but… Somehow that just didn't cut it.

"Good! Call me when that thing is gone!"

Deidara left angrily. He didn't like this situation at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Itachi had seen his boyfriend to the door, he went back to find Seiteki. The boy was curled up into a ball, and cowered before him.

"Seiteki, I… I'm sorry," Itachi touched his arm, and gently moved it away from where it blocked his face. "Look, I didn't mean to hit you. I know you probably don't understand me, but-"

He looked into his eyes. Those were not the coal-black and mindless eyes of an animal. They were eyes full of understanding. Seiteki nodded to show that he understood.

This was amazing! Their first real breakthrough in understanding… They had come a long way from the savage creature he had been when they first found him in the burning building.

"Seiteki, we have to go back to the place where we met. Do you remember?" he saw the boy's eyes widen with fear. Oh yes, he remembered that place. "You're going to find out who your new family is. You get to go home with someone. Wouldn't you like that? To stay with someone else?"

The boy whimpered, and tried to scrunch himself into the corner even further. It was a pitiful sight. He shook his head no. he definitely didn't want to leave Itachi. Why would his new master just give him away to someone else, so soon? He's just gotten hit, too. It had to be something that he did. There was a word for that, he remembered.

Scrunching his eyes closer tightly, and shaking his head back and forth violently, Seiteki tried to get the message across that he did not want to go!

"Ss-s–s-"

Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything," Itachi knelt on the floor, near the frightened boy, and held his face between his palms. "I didn't meant to hit you. But we really need to go now."

Seiteki stubbornly pushed him away, and shook his head again. "S-s-sorry…" He managed at last. It was hard to understand, and sounded kind of weird, but he'd done it.

Itachi was stunned. Had he really just spoken… _again_? He must have listened to people talk a lot. He could see the obvious strain the boy was making to produce any words at all. In one way, this thrilled him. But in another odd way, it scared him. He actually liked the sound of Seiteki's voice. And it had to mean something that the boy never spoke, but yet he had chosen Itachi to speak his first words to.

He had an unfamiliar sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like such a shame that they would have to part ways soon. Itachi knew that as soon as Seiteki's family was located, he would have to say goodbye to him forever. After this, there would be no more logical reason for him to see the boy.

With a heavy sigh, he began to pull away, but a hand reached out to grab hold of his shirt. Seiteki was clinging onto him. It was clear that he didn't want to leave.

"Sei-"

His words were cut off by a needy whimper. Seiteki was still afraid of leaving. Gently, Itachi petted him, letting his fingers run through the spiky black hair.

"It's going to be okay…" He whispered gently, looking into sad onyx eyes that sparkled with tears. "Shhh…"

Their faces were only an inch away, and Seiteki was giving him such a lost look. Itachi wanted to make all of the boy's pain go away. He wanted the world to just disappear, so it could be just the two of them–_ 'What am I thinking?'_ He paused. _'Maybe thinking too much is the problem.' _

He was drawn to those adorable pouty pink lips. He needed to reassure Seiteki that he was safe. He already had undeniable and unexplained feelings for him. He closed his eyes, knowing that he was being watched by the curious ones just half an inch away from his own. More and more, the distance closed, until they were less than a breath away. There was a force, that existed, so powerful between them. It took so much effort for him to fight it. Itachi knew he was close to giving in. But he felt those soft lips pressed against his; if he touched that smooth soft skin in places; if those hands were allowed to roam his body… He didn't think he would be able to stop.

And it would only complicate things between them. It would give Seiteki false hopes of staying with his new master, when really he would have to leave. It was with a heavy heart that Itachi pushed him away gently. He had to resist this; had to find a way to fight it. It was definitely for the best that he was leaving soon.

"Come on."

He offered a hand to Seiteki, with a big fake smile plastered on his face. It didn't look right, and the boy seemed to question it at first. But in the end, Itachi was triumphant, and managed to get him to get ready to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update this one but I sort of got stuck on Shut Up and Scream, and I know this one needs an update. Everyone keeps bugging me about it. I'm flattered that you like my writing so much, but… I was trying to finish my other work so I could spend more time actually making this one better, instead of mediocre like it is. But here we go with another chapter. I hope it was to your liking. And I'm so sorry for making Deidara seem like a jerk here. I luff him! But it was necessary for there to be some sort of conflict for now. I can't wait to write the next few chapters!**

-Kaline Reine


	7. Chapter 7

**+Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 7:

Seiteki whimpered as the car started to move. He was afraid of being made to go stay with someone else. What if they were cruel to him? Itachi had been the nicest man he'd ever met… He didn't want to leave.

But the older man seemed so adamant about them leaving right away. It was like he wanted to get rid of him. That was probably why Itachi had refused to him, and why he had said that him going to live with someone else was good. He wanted to be rid of him. Seiteki felt that he was just a nuisance. And the way Itachi's blonde companion has reacted to him… He shuddered just thinking about it. He didn't like that other man.

It wasn't long before they reached the FBI building. Itachi seemed just as anxious about as Seiteki was. He didn't want to lose him, but he knew this was for the best. He had to hear what Konan and the others had to say.

After he parked the car, he noticed someone rushing toward the car. Itachi jolted when he heard a low, animalistic growl come from Seiteki. It was unreal.

_ 'Did he just-' _

His train of thought was interrupted, when Pein knocked on his window. He pressed the button to roll it down. "I'm here to take you and Seiteki to the conference room. What you're about to hear is very shocking. But it can't be discussed here."

Itachi just nodded, as was expected of him. He got out of the car, and walked around to let Seiteki out. The boy stayed in the car, scrunching himself up as much as he could. He was so afraid, and really didn't want to go. He didn't understand what was going on…

"It's okay Seiteki," The taller man gently coaxed. "Give me your hand. I won't let go of you."

He did as asked, and Itachi pulled him from the car. The pavement of the parking lot stung his bare feet, and he whined a little but otherwise ignored it. The three of them walked with Pein behind them, until finally, they were inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Konan was waiting for them in the conference room. Pein entered and closed the door. Also in the room were Hidan and Kakuzu. The two men fidgeted sheepishly, and were told to leave the room. Apparently they had also been informed of whatever this news was.

Itachi began to show concern, something that he was not used to. He had always been a cold man, taught to care only for himself above all others. Having someone else to look after, even for just this brief time, had changed him. It had been an experience he would never forget. But now was the time when he would have to let go, and he knew it.

When Itachi sat down in one of the chairs that lined the long conference table, Seiteki sat in the floor next to him. They both looked at the woman expectantly. Pein had also gone from the room, leaving her with this difficult task.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" There was a long dramatic pause. The woman played with a few stray strands of her grayish blue hair, nervously. "We did numerous tests on the DNA samples you provided. And it turns out… That there is someone who works for us that has DNA very similar to his."

"Just tell me who."

Itachi was literally on the edge of his seat with worry. Why were they making such a big deal out of this? Was it someone bad? It sounded like it. Why else would they be so concerned?

Konan took a deep breath. "You, Itachi…"

…

He had known… Deep down, secretly, he had known all along. Itachi had never wanted to allow the thought to fully cross his mind. But now, taking everything into full consideration, it all made so much sense. For some reason, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Seiteki could possibly be what had become of his beloved younger brother.

He knew a lot about psychology. It was part of his job, after all, and he had taken numerous psychology and criminal psychology classes. Itachi had learned that there was a mechanism in a person's brain that for some reason, in cases where humans believed they were an animal, it was most common for them to think they were a wolf, or a dog. But none of that made the news of what had become of his baby brother any less shocking.

Konan was staring at him now, waiting for his reaction. She was eager to see how the older sibling would take the news. This was a shock to everyone.

The Uchiha slowly nodded, staring off into space, and trying to take all of this in. His throat suddenly felt very dry, like he was choking from the inside out, and it was hard to talk or even breathe.

"A-are you sure…?"

"Yes. We've tested and re-tested. We can even do the test all over again, if you like."

Seiteki was just looking around, and not fully comprehending what was going on. He wasn't familiar with all of these terms they were using. He did have the basic intelligence

Konan shifted in her chair, leaning back a bit. "He was staying with you for a few days. How did he do?"

Itachi couldn't answer that. It was too much at once. He just… "I- Sorry, but I-I need a minute," He stammered.

"Of course."

Itachi just stared off into space for a few minutes, before a movement caught his eye. Seiteki was trying to see if he was okay. He stared at the boy.

This was the strangest thing to ever happen to Itachi Uchiha. He wasn't used to this, and wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He had come here today, with the mindset that Seiteki would be leaving with someone else. The thought that there was a slight possibility that Seiteki could be his brother had tried to cross his mind, many times… Yet he had always blocked it out. It was a dark secret, too deep and disgusting to imagine. That this boy, this dog, was his brother.

"I suppose I'm going to keep him, then?"

It wasn't really a question. Konan nodded, anyway. "You are the closest living relative of the boy. He can't live on his own, even though he is of legal age. He lacks the mentality. Seiteki has nowhere else to go, unless you think your mother can somehow take him-"

"No!" He replied a little too hastily. "After what our mother did, selling her own son into slavery like that… I just can't forgive her."

"Do you want her to be arrested? We could probably arrange it. We already have enough evidence to convict her."

"No, it was mostly my father's idea. I'm sure of it," Itachi paused, to run a hand through his brother's hair._ 'Brother…'_ That was going to take some getting used to.

"How do you know?"

"Just the impression I got as a child. She also just dealt with Fugaku's death. It would be cruel to put her through all that now. I'd recommend not even contacting her about it. I will tell her later, if I decide to. Let it go for now. And if she starts trouble or decides to fight me over him, then we can have her arrested. We have the right to keep all of this confidential, don't we?"

Konan nodded, and slid a small stack of papers across the table to him. "Of course. I just need you to fill all of this out, and we'll be done. I still expect to see you at work in a few days."

"Sure," Itachi sighed, already beginning to fill out the necessary papers. "Thank you, Konan."

"Any time. I've got to go get some things for you, I'll be right back."

She rose from her seat and left Itachi to fill out the paperwork in peace. Seiteki whined while he waited. He seemed anxious about something. Itachi felt so bad that he couldn't have had a normal childhood. Instead he was being abused and molested, every day. It was so horrible.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was glad he was being given a chance to make his brother's life better. This was such a difficult situation. And he knew he was being faced with an impossible task. He would have to teach Seiteki-

_ 'No,'_ He thought._ 'Sasuke… My Sasuke.' _

He would have to teach Sasuke many things. He heard the boy whine softly again. It may him sound every bit like the dog he had been trained to be.

"Seiteki… Sasuke…" The boy looked up at him in confusion. He didn't know his real name. It made Itachi feel sadness like he had never felt before. "You're going to stay with me. Would you like that?"

Sasuke nodded. He seemed to perk up at this news, and even offered Itachi a smile. He would like staying with his new master. But one thing seemed to bother him. He gave Itachi a worried look.

"It's permanent this time," The older male assured him.

He flinched when Sasuke licked his hand. He had no idea how he was going to make it through this… Now that he knew they were siblings, he knew they could _never_ be together. Not in the way the boy was hinting at. It was just impossible. He pulled away, after telling him no, harshly. Sasuke had to learn.

Itachi had continued to fill out the paperwork until Konan came back. He was just signing the last page, when she walked in with several bags full of things.

"When our investigators went to take a second look at the building, they found some of Seiteki's things. I thought you might want them."

He peered into one bag. Sasuke had heard his name, or what he thought was his name, and he had perked up at the thought of having something of his own. He seemed curious, and tried reaching for one of the bags. Itachi just watched him curiously, and when he wasn't stopped, he opened it. There were some clothes in there, but they were all skimpy. Most of the things looked like thongs and bondage gear. Fetish outfits.

Itachi tried to stop him, but before he could, Sasuke had already shed the boxers he'd been given and was putting on a skimpy pair of black silk hotpants. They fit him perfectly, but exposed a little too much for Itachi's taste. Once he got them on it was obvious they were made to be too small. They didn't leave much to the imagination at all. Konan was looking away. Maybe he'd embarrassed her?

"Seiteki, maybe you'd better put these back on," He tried to persuade him to at least wear the boxers over it. But the boy just pushed them away, snarling when he tried to touch him.

As he went through the rest of that bag, he found more outfits. But none of them looked like they would cover much of Sasuke… For some reason Itachi couldn't stand the thought of other people seeing him like this. He was relieved when he found an old T-shirt stuffed into the bottom of the bag. It was old, and smelled kind of bad, but it would do until they got home. He really needed to find some suitable clothes for the boy.

Konan knew there were also various toys and collars in the other bags. But she chose to remain silent about it. "You can take the rest of the today off. I imagine you'll need some time to get settled in. I'll make sure Pein still clocks you in for the time that you spent here today."

Itachi knew that was her way of dismissing him. He gave the shirt to Sasuke, who looked up at him with curiosity. He wasn't sure whether to take it from him or not.

_ 'He must be afraid he'll get in trouble,' _Itachi thought. _'What kind of horrible things did they do to him? Give him clothing, and then beat him for wearing it…? That's just… Cruel.' _

If only he knew.

After grabbing the shirt from him warily, Sasuke pulled it on, and Itachi led him out of the building. Luckily they didn't run into anyone else. That was a relief. He helped Sasuke carry his bags to the car.

As soon as he could, he put the car in gear and just drove straight home. He needed time to think about this whole mess. What was he going to do now?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
A/N: See? I promise I am working on this one. It just takes me longer to write it, for some reason. I hope you're still enjoying this. It's not as bad as it could be… Madara is going to be in the story soon. Just thought I'd warn you… ;) I won't say anything else about it though. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but hopefully it was worth the wait.**

Thanks to Kyoko Kagami for being my beta, and to DCE on Y!Gallery for helping me with some info. XD

-Kaline Reine


	8. Chapter 8

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 8:

When they made it home, Itachi wanted to be alone. He needed time to think. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that he couldn't leave Sasuke alone. He would take this time to teach him some things, and hopefully to gain his trust a little bit more. He just wanted to bond with his brother.

He wished Sasuke wasn't like that. It bothered him that this was what had become of his beloved little brother. He'd been so happy when Sasuke was born… He was glad he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. But all the loneliness that had vanished came back again when Itachi had heard about his brother's supposed death.

He noticed the boy was just trying to keep quiet and stay still. He was looking at him curiously. Itachi sighed. He really didn't even feel like talking to him right now. But he had to face it sometime. And the boy was depending on him now. Sasuke was helpless without him, and that both empowered and frightened him. His nerves were already on edge with this crazy news.

"Sasuke… Seiteki?" The person in question looked up. "We need to have a talk…" Intelligent eyes gazed back at him. Itachi hoped this would get through. "You may not understand this, but… You're my brother."

Sasuke tilted his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"We're brothers. We have the same Mom and Dad. We are related. You and I… are brothers. Bro-thers…"

Still nothing.

Itachi sighed, and went to get a drink from the fridge. It was empty. He knew he needed to go to the store. But there was no one there to watch Sasuke while he was gone. And he couldn't really take him with him, not in that state. Oh well, he still had a few more days to teach him stuff. Maybe he would behave in that time…

It suddenly occurred to him that Sasuke hadn't had a bath since he'd arrived here. How was that supposed to work exactly? He shuddered at the thought.

"Would you like a bath?" He noticed as the boy flinched at these words. They'd probably turned it into something sexual too, and it had no doubt been used to torture him as well. Or maybe he was shrinking away because he didn't know what that word meant? Either way this would not be fun. He ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Well come on, Sas- Seiteki…"

He really hated still referring to him by that name. He would have to do something about that soon.

As it were, Sasuke really needed a bath. Itachi would not neglect the health of his little brother… He dragged him into the bathroom, and locked the door. He took a towel out of the closet, and began running some water for Sasuke. The boy looked around the room, and huddled into a corner, sitting down on the cool tile. He shivered. Apparently he was afraid of water.

"It's okay, Sasuke…" Itachi sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "You have to take off your clothes, and get in the water. Come on, it's alright…"

He had tried coaxing him to cooperate. He had Sasuke's attention, but they were getting nowhere. He didn't react when Itachi touched him, to remove the tiny black garment from his backside. The T-shirt also came off quite easily. But when he led Sasuke to the water, he knew the boy really didn't want to get a bath.

"What did they do to you?"

Sasuke just gave him a pleading look. His eyes said it all. The bath had clearly been another torture for him, somehow…

When all was said and done, Itachi had managed to convince him to climb in the tub on his own. Sasuke jumped a little when he felt that the water was warm. He apparently wasn't used to that either. Had they always made him take cold showers? That was so cruel.

Itachi's heart really went out to the boy. He was so brave for going through so much, and being somehow able to endure all that.

He shook these sad thoughts from his mind, and just tried to focus on the task at hand. He knew he had to get his brother cleaned up. He hadn't had a bath all this time.

Sasuke was sitting down, and splashing about in the water, just barely. He made very small movements, and every so often he would glance up at Itachi to make sure this was okay.

"Okay, now I'm going to bathe you… Just try to be still while I do this. Stay…"

He knew that the boy would recognize that word, if nothing else. And it seemed to work. Itachi wished Sasuke would talk more. It was painfully obvious that he understood many words and phrases. If that was the case, then he should be able to speak. But the only sounds that ever left him were dog-like whimpers, whines, and growls. Purely animalistic.

He started with pouring warm water over Sasuke's shoulders. He seemed to like this, and relaxed at Itachi's touch. It was good that he trusted him so much. The older male had no idea how he was going to wash… certain parts… but all he could do was try and figure it out.

Itachi rubbed the soap all over him, and washed it away using a damp washcloth. Sasuke did squirm around a little, and when the slippery bar slid over his nipples he let out a small yelp of surprise. Itachi was so tempted to linger there, now that he knew it was such a sensitive place… But that would be wrong. He had to stay focused on what he was supposed to be doing, and not do anything to hurt his brother more. He knew that people who's minds had been messed with so much were in a very fragile and delicate state.

"Almost done," Itachi's voice soothed his nerves.

He reached down to clean Sasuke's most sacred area, and the boy flinched. He tried to move back in the tub so Itachi couldn't reach him. He covered his privates by crossing his legs over one another. The look on his face was pure terror.

"It's alright… I'm not going to hurt you. You need to be clean."

Sasuke shook his head no, and whined. But his brother was having none of it. He pried the boy's legs apart, and proceeded to clean his balls gently, and then his shaft, which was quickly hardening in his hand. Itachi was even blushing now. If the situation hadn't been embarrassing enough for both of them before, it certainly was now. He didn't know what to do, so he kept cleaning him with the soapy cloth.

He was pushing into Itachi's hand, but the older boy pulled away from him, leaving him shaking with need. Sasuke didn't seem to understand why he wasn't molested. He kept waiting for it to come, for something bad to happen to him… But it never did. And he just couldn't make sense of it.

The older male finished up by washing the rest of him. The only other time they ran into a problem was when he washed Sasuke's ass. The boy seemed to like it a little, but fear it at the same time.

"There, we're done. You can get out now," Itachi felt the tension between the two of them now. He noticed that Sasuke's erection was slowly shrinking. "Here, I'll help you."

He reached out his hand, and Sasuke just looked at it. Itachi got impatient, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the water. He was giving his master a strange look.

Itachi wrapped a towel around him, and proceeded to dry him in a way similar to how he had washed him. This was a little too close to babysitting for his liking, but he knew Sasuke couldn't do these things himself, yet. Soon he would.

"The next thing we're going to do is teach you to wear decent clothing," Itachi decided, leading the boy into the bedroom. "And after that you'll learn a few other things."

He took out a shirt and pair of boxers that belonged to him, and also a pair of the tight black leather pants that were from one of the bags that had Sasuke's stuff in it. He fully intended to go through all of them later… For now, he laid out the clothes on the bed.

Sasuke tiled his head. "M-mine?" He didn't want to take it without asking first.

Itachi was shocked, once again. "I'm glad you know how to say some things, at least. Yes, these are what you're going to wear. Put them on."

He dressed himself in a matter of moments. Apparently he was used to doing that. Itachi noticed that he didn't put on the boxers… he tried to, but he'd had to leave them off since they wouldn't it under the overly-tight leather pants. Sasuke seemed just fine with going commando, though. Itachi decided to let him, even against his better judgment. Whatever, he was covered up, that was the important thing.

"Don't worry," Itachi gently petted the top of his head. "You're going to be fine."

Sasuke seemed to learn into his touch. He was enjoying having such a kind man for his new master…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had grabbed a pencil and small stack of papers… He was now teaching Sasuke about the alphabet and how to say a few small words. He was making good progress. Sasuke could pronounce a lot of things, but the more complex the word was, the harder it was for him to pronounce it.

"Next I'm going to teach you how to say your name," The older Uchiha was sitting on the couch, with the boy beside him on the other end.

Sasuke paid a surprising amount to attention to what he was learning. Itachi had a feeling no one had ever tried to teach him anything before. Unless it had to do with sex, that is… But that was a different matter. And something he never wanted to find out. Even if he were attracted his brother, which he repeatedly told himself that he wasn't, it would have been way too sad to see anything like that. Itachi didn't think his heart could take it.

The boy was having some trouble using his vocal chords after being made to be silent for so long. The only thing he was allowed to do was make small dog-like whimpers and the occasional whine or moan. But he was usually punished for even that. He wanted to learn to speak so he could tell Itachi how he felt about all of this.

"Your name is Sasuke. Say it with me… Saaaas-uuuukeeee…" He pronounced the word slowly.

Sasuke caught on, and it was obvious he had understood. But he looked confused and shook his head no.

Itachi sighed. "It's not Seiteki. That was the name that evil man gave you. Your real name is Sasuke. Trust me…"

_ 'Trust me…' _

Those were words Sasuke wasn't used to hearing. He still thought of himself as Seiteki, the puppy. It was a difficult thing to come to terms with. But if Itachi wanted him to learn that, then he would. With a determined face, he gave the first syllable a shot.

"S-s-ssss-ahhh…" His voice faded.

"That's good," Itachi told him, even though it wasn't really. The boy lacked confidence. That much was obvious. "Sasuke… I care about you. Just take your time." He had no idea why he was saying this. He just felt the need to.

The boy blushed awkwardly. He somehow seemed to know what that meant. Or at least, he got the meaning behind it, as his older brother hugged him close, lovingly.

Sasuke tried again. "S-s-s… Sas- S-aaahhh-s…" He couldn't quite get it, and hung his head in frustration.

"That's good enough for now. Are you ready for dinner?"

It was getting late. Sasuke had learned to say yes and no today, and learned their meanings. He still stumbled over the words, but he could if he needed to. And now he was learning his name. At least he would respond to Sasuke, and not Seiteki. That was a good start, and the most Itachi could really hope for right now.

He really needed to teach Sasuke the proper way to behave in a restaurant, in case he wanted to go out, which he often did. It would be embarrassing for everyone if he were seen walking around with a human dog at his side.

Itachi led him into the kitchen, stopping in the middle of the room to look at him. Sasuke really was a beautiful boy. It was such a shame that he'd been used in those horrifying ways. He wished his brother knew how to behave. This wasn't what he'd imagined their reunion to be like at all. This was… his little brother was barely even human. And somehow, he could not help but to feel pangs of guilt for that. It was only right that he took him in and helped him now.

"You need to learn how to behave when we go out," Itachi sighed. Teaching him all of this was more tiring than he'd originally expected. "Sasuke, I need to show you how to act when we eat. Is that ok?"

Sasuke started to nod, but his head was stopped by Itachi's hands. He held the boy's cheeks on either side, and slowly threaded his hands through his silky hair.

"Uh-uh. Remember what you learned?"

"Yyy-y-yes…"

"That's a good boy," Itachi petted him and turned around to take some food from the cabinet. That was when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Sit down at the table, come here."

Sasuke whimpered, but followed Itachi's lead and sat where he put him. It was a little awkward since he didn't know the proper way to sit, but his brother showed him. Sasuke had never known what a brother really was, though. He offered his new master a weak smile. And when it was returned, he could tell Itachi was proud of him.

This was good. Sasuke could learn as they went. That would save them some time. Itachi decided that a simple dinner would be best. He didn't even feel like cooking, really.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the wait. I hurt my arm this week and it's been really hard for me to type with it. But I'm managing… Anyway, please review. And have a sexy day! :D**

-Kaline Reine


	9. Chapter 9

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway. Beware, I am warning you, this fic will probably scare you. There is abuse of all kinds, mental, physical, sexual, and all kinds. There are other things too. You will probably be shocked and grossed out. …You're welcome for the warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 9:

His master leaned over him. Sasuke awoke tied to the bed, strapped down, and naked. His body felt like it was on fire… Pure adrenaline rushed through his body, at the realization that someone had him tied down.

This was exciting, and at the same time it was scary. Sasuke knew that he needed to cum badly… And the only person who controlled that was now looking down at him wickedly, with burning, intense red eyes. At first he didn't know who it was. They definitely had full control of him.

Long black hair cascaded over pale shoulders. The other man was panting, and a hand touched him now. His body was being worshiped by this dark stranger. Yet Sasuke didn't feel like it was a stranger… No, he knew this person.

"Itachi…" He whined.

That was strange… Somehow he could talk! This was amazing. He felt so light and happy right now, despite the sinister darkness that loomed near him.

From out of the gloom, a single fingertip ran down from his neck, over his sensitive nipples, and to his lower stomach. He did not move during all of this. He knew he had to stay still, or else his master wouldn't reward him. He bucked his hips into the feather-light touch when just one finger ran down to the tip of his erection. Sasuke's cock jumped, and he strained against his bindings. He had to get free, somehow! He didn't want to be abused again, even though it did feel really good this time.

This definitely wasn't normal. He panted, and tried to get out of the straps that held him down to the bed. At least this bed was soft… It wasn't like the cold, hard one he was use to. No, this was someone else's bed.

And just like that, the restraints were gone, without warning. Sasuke looked up to see that his dark angel had freed him yet again from his prison. But who had put him there?

All of a sudden, he felt really good. "Mmm…" He was unable to stifle the whimper that escaped his throat. It came out sounding like a desperate plea for the man to do something.

"What do you want?" A familiar voice asked.

"I want you… M-master, please," He was able to voice his thoughts clearly. "Unnf… I want to cum…"

Itachi smirked above him. He seemed to know what Sasuke needed, but he'd wanted to hear him say it first. There were no ties and nothing stopping the boy from leaving. But Sasuke felt as if he were glued to the bed. There was nowhere for him to run anyway. He didn't know enough about the world to just leave like that.

"It seems we want the same thing…"

Warm breath spread over his inner thighs, and he was moaning. Sasuke's head tossed back against the pillow, and he arched his back hard.

"Mmmm-master, please… Ohhh!"

Itachi showed him no mercy. A hot tongue was licking it's way gradually closer to the place that needed the most attention. It was just so good, there was no way Sasuke would have stopped it. It felt way too good to be real. And then he was engulfed by that sinful mouth, it's tongue working wonders on his throbbing need. Sasuke cried out, as his cock was sucked with so much force. He tried to buck his hips into his master's mouth, but that just didn't work. Strong hands held him to the bed, and would not relent.

He gasped for air, as a surge of pleasure shot through him. The next thing he knew, he was releasing all of his sticky hot seed into-  
_  
…Bedsheets?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi's eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't understand how Sasuke could be such a heavy sleeper… The boy was obviously dreaming, but it was causing unwanted effects for both of them.

The boy kept moaning and whimpering. He'd fallen asleep facing Itachi, with his master's arms around him. He felt safer that way and they had both fallen asleep quicker. But now he saw what a dangerous thing this was! Sasuke had Itachi's thigh trapped between his legs, and was grinding into it. He could feel the younger teen's hard on rubbing against him, and just the thought of it excited him to the point of arousal.

Itachi did the right thing, and gently pushed him away. Sasuke stopped for a minute, while mumbling some incoherent things in his sleep. Most of it was unintelligible.

But then he started moving, and writhing his body against Itachi's again. He could have sworn he heard the boy utter his name. If he did, it was very light, just barely audible. And he was still aroused. Itachi turned over, moving as far away from the boy as possible, and shoving some bedsheets in between them to stop himself from being poked. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Mmm… Ohhh!" Sasuke cried, as he apparently reached completion. Now there was a mess on the bed covers.

Itachi smirked, and wondered what he was dreaming about… It was almost time for them to get up anyway, but he really didn't even want to get out of bed. Before they had gone to bed, Sasuke had insisted on taking all of his clothes off. He seemed much more relaxed and comfortable that way, which was strange to Itachi.

Sasuke woke up, looking around and blushing. He realized what he had done, and was so embarrassed because of it. He wasn't used to having wet dreams… From the look on his face, he had probably never had one before. He looked confused.

He smiled, as his master comforted him. They hugged and snuggled together for a few minutes. There was no harm in that, right? Itachi sighed as he breathed in the now-clean scent of the boy's hair. He'd expected him to smell like his own shampoo, but the boy had a unique scent that was all his own.

The phone ringing finally persuaded him to get up.

"Hello?"

"Ready to play?" A sinister voice chuckled on the other end of the line. "I'm coming over later. I know you'll be home. Be ready when I get there."

Click.

Itachi blushed at the way the man handled things. His lover had always been like that. He felt really excited at first, knowing that-

How was he going to handle this? His lover didn't know about Sasuke, but Sasuke knew about Deidara, his boyfriend. Sasuke was learning to talk and communicate. What if he told Deidara about it? Itachi cared for his boyfriend, and didn't want to lose him.

He was starting to feel like it somehow mattered much less to him lately, though. Maybe that was a sign that their relationship was nearing it's end. He didn't know… They weren't sleeping together anyway, which was why he had turned to his friend in the first place.

He was wondering how he could hide Sasuke, when the boy came out of the room wearing a shiny pair of hot pants, this time in metallic blue. The dark color seemed to really contrast with the paleness of his skin. It made Itachi inwardly drool for a moment, as he stared at his pe- his brother.

Sasuke smirked. He knew what that look meant. Maybe he would finally be getting some attention…

"The first thing we should do is eat breakfast, then we can review what you learned yesterday, so you don't forget. Come on."

…Or not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been studying for hours. Sasuke was getting really bored with this. He had pretended that he couldn't see so well, and now he was sitting in Itachi's lap, as the man wrote letters in a notebook.

He had been teaching Sasuke the alphabet for half of the day. Now they were starting on numbers… But Sasuke kept squirming around in his lap, so it was making it hard for either of them to concentrate. His arms were around him, and he made different letters and numbers at first with just his hand so Sasuke could see them. But by now they had progressed to him holding Sasuke's hand, and the two of them making the letters together, their fingers interlaced. They seemed to fit together so well…

The door came open with an audible click and someone came in. Sasuke automatically jumped, and Itachi growled at the fact they were interrupted. He was finally getting somewhere and now someone was here. What irritated him even more was that he knew who that someone was, because only one person had a key to his home.

Sasuke got up and moved to the other end of the couch, in the dimly lit corner. The sun was just going down and it would be dark soon. There was a tall man with unruly long black hair crossing the room in an instant. Itachi tried to grab him, but he found himself being pinned to the couch cushions under a hard, strong body.

"Madara, get off of me!" He shoved the older man.

"That's a first," Came the slightly surprised, but still smirking, man. "You never push me away. What's gotten into you, Itachi?"

Madara only had one thing on his mind. Despite Itachi's protests, he pinned his wrists above his head, and climbed on top of him on the couch. Their lips pressed painfully together, and when Itachi let out a squeak of protest, a tongue entered his mouth. The two lapped at each's faces for a few minutes, before stopping.

Sasuke was staring at them and he let out a sound that fell somewhere between a growl and a whine. It was animalistic enough to get the long haired man's attention.

"Well well, what have we here?" Cold eyes raked over Sasuke's exposed body.

Itachi was getting angry. "Leave him alone, Madara-san. And I mean it, get off me."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

The man stood, straightening his jacket. He was a successful businessman, and didn't like getting his clothes dirty. Yet Itachi knew from experience that he did like getting dirty… But only when he was naked.

"No." Itachi replied darkly. "Get out."

Madara was shocked. His lover was never this way with him. "Ita-kun… What's wrong?"

Ita-kun, or sometimes Itachi-kun… He'd called him that ever since he'd learned that they both shared a Japanese lineage. He knew most of the people in Itachi's social circle also spoke and understood it. The honorifics were his way of being cute. But they were also something that Itachi used a lot, when referring to people, once he got to know them better.

"Nothing. I just forgot that it was our day together."

It was true. He came over every week, at least once a week, but sometimes more. Madara usually just called him earlier to warn him and then came over that evening, letting himself inside. He'd always thought it was odd how he had been given a key to Itachi's house, but Deidara apparently hadn't. How sad.

"Is this your way of telling me that I'm being replaced?" He lit a cigarette and sat between the two of them on the large sofa. "Hn. I'd have thought you'd be more classy about it. Although I must admit he looks really nice…" He ran his hands over the tiny shorts that Sasuke was wearing, and down his thigh, making the boy's eyes widen in panic. "Oh he's a little hottie… Itachi, have you ever thought of fucking him?"

"No way! You don't understand. He's my brother!"

"He's your Otouto? Interesting. I thought your little brother was dead."

Itachi glared at the cruel coldhearted man. "It turns out that he wasn't. He was being tortured, sexually molested, and brainwashed into believing that he's a dog. Though I've been working with him to get him back to normal… That's the short version, anyway."

"I still say you should fuck him. He's too wanton not to. Just the way he looks at people… Fuck!"

Sasuke whimpered when Madara went to touch him again, and finally crawled away into the corner on his hands and knees, to escape.

"As I said, he's my _brother_. And look what state his mind is in!"

Madara seemed to briefly consider all of this for a moment. "…_So_?"

Itachi really didn't want to think about it. He hoped Madara was joking, like he thought the twisted man was. He decided to just laugh it off. When his lover chuckled with him, he decided none of it had been serious, and it seemed to break the tension. Momentarily, at least.

"I really need to go to the store to get some things," He explained. "He doesn't know how to act in public yet, and it would be really weird and difficult to take him in a store right now. Is there any way you can stay here for a bit and keep an eye on him?"

Madara was more than a lover to him. The man had been his friend for many years. To put it simply, they had developed a kind of trust with each other. Itachi saw nothing wrong with leaving Sasuke with him for a short while.

"I guess so," The older man yawned, relaxing back on the couch and pulling Itachi over to him to lock their lips together for a long moment. "But I want you to hurry back, Itachi-kun."

"M-madara-sama…" He blushed furiously, not really wanting to kiss him in front of his already-disturbed brother. "When I get back I'll make it worth your time." His voice suddenly turned ugly. "But if you lay a hand on him, I'll kill you."

Sasuke seemed to be resenting all of this. He growled at both of them. He understood what was going on here. Itachi was sleeping with this guy. And he knew that he already had a relationship with that blonde man. Even if Sasuke didn't like him, he was better than this guy. This one gave him the creeps.

Itachi hurried to get off the man, and went to talk to Sasuke. He bent down to his level to speak to him. "Sasuke, this man is going to stay with you for a little while. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm only going to the store."

Sasuke only really understood about half of it. He did understand that he was being left with this scary man. He whimpered, and his eyes begged his master not to go. But he didn't seem to take the hint, and simply petted him before leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: -prepare yourself for a long author note- I'm trying to make the chapters longer. So updates may take a little longer, but I hope it will be worth the wait, since you'll be getting more content. I was checking my stats and guess what? I have reached my one million word goal! I've written a million words of fanfics! O.o That is like… whoa. D: Anyway…**

I know I said I'd have Madara in a few chapters back but I didn't think it would take me this long to get to this point. But the show must go on. :D So here he is. XD Sorry for teasing you with the dream sex scene at the beginning. Lol. I just thought it was cute, so I decided to add it in. I'm happy that I got another chapter out so fast. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

-Kaline Reine  



	10. Chapter 10

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 10:

"I'll be back soon."

And all too soon, Itachi had grabbed his keys and left the house. Now they were alone. And that man was eyeing him awfully closely. Sasuke didn't like this.

But for a long time, nothing happened. He was content to sit in the corner, while Madara turned on the TV. Sasuke just looked at the strange box with the moving pictures curiously. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But this whole life was strange to him now. He didn't dare to move or fidget too much. He was waiting for Itachi to come back, and he was hoping this other guy would just forget about him.

Every now and then, Madara would look at him as if contemplating something. Sasuke was too busy trying not to be noticed to notice that he was being watched. This went on for about an hour or so, until the man spoke to him.

"Come over here, Sasuke-kun…"

He shook his head no, and whined, slinking further back into his corner. He could sense that this wasn't right. He couldn't believe that Itachi was with him and the blonde man at the same time.

"Yes…" Madara motioned for him to join him on the sofa. "Come on. If you don't, I'll make sure Itachi-san gets rid of you."

_ 'Itachi… -san?_' Sasuke remembered hearing Orochimaru talk this way. Most of the people he was around would speak in Japanese from time to time, and they would use honorifics like that. Did he know them somehow?

That whole idea made him tremble with fear. But he saw the look in the man's eyes, and knew he had no choice but to obey.

Had his master left him with this awful man as a punishment? Sasuke felt tears form in his eyes… He'd wanted his new master to take him, not this stranger. How cruel… He felt a deep sadness swell within him. It was unlike any sadness he'd ever felt before.

He believed this man's threat. And even if it weren't true, Sasuke didn't want to be separated from his beloved master. Itachi was all he had right now, and he was the first person ever to be kind to him. So with a heaviness in his chest and a knot in his stomach, Sasuke made his way toward Madara.

The man's long black hair hung in messy spikes, and his eyes glinted wickedly, as he looked at Sasuke. He could see that the guy had very slight wrinkles under his eyes. He was pretty old. Much too old for Itachi, in Sasuke's opinion.

Madara lightly touched his cheek, letting his hand move down to his neck and lower.

"D-don't…"

"What did you say?" Madara laughed. "I didn't know you could talk. Can you moan my name, cutie?"

Sasuke glared at him, even as the strange man ran a calloused hand down his sides and over his hips, causing him to shudder. He moved away from the touch as much as possible. He whimpered when his butt was squeezed.

He couldn't fight it. This was what he had been trained to do, ever since he was small. He was already hard, and trying to fight it as much as he could. Sasuke gasped when the stronger man pulled him on top of him. He was forced to straddle Madara on the couch now. He whined, and tried to move away, but his struggling only made the horny man feel even better.

"Nnnnh- no…." Sasuke whined.

It seemed Itachi's lessons were helping. He would be proud if he were here. Sasuke really wished he was. He couldn't believe that his master had just loaned him to this other man.

"Mmm… Why are you so shy?" Madara purred.

He nipped at Sasuke's ear, and started touching him. He tried not to arch into the touch, but those sinful hands were just too much for him. Sasuke whimpered again. This was unbearable for him right now. He really didn't want to do it… But he was pretty sure it's what Itachi had wanted. He was the one who left him with this man. And he was giving them plenty of time alone.

Madara bent him over his knee and placed a sharp slap to his ass. Sasuke's previous wounds and bruises were starting to heal. He yelped as he was brutally spanked by the harsh hand. The other hand had slid under his stomach, and was working to keep his length hardened, stroking and pumping it. He wasn't enjoying it, and Madara only succeeded in keeping the boy half-hard the whole time.

Sasuke didn't know what was happening. The man stopped spanking him for a while, and started pinching and twisting his nipples. Then he got tired of hearing the boy's cries of pain, and just rubbed them for a while. But then he went back to the pinching and pulling.

"Suck on them," Madara put two fingers in his mouth, and he knew what they were for. "Or else."

He was being so forceful… With watery eyes, Sasuke stuck out his tongue, and timidly licked them.

"Make sure you do a good job. It's only going to hurt you more if you don't."

He licked them a little bit more, but he really didn't want any part of this man inside of him. A small part of him was still hoping that Itachi would come back in. He'd been gone a long time. How much longer would it take? This was awful.

"Good enough…" Madara grunted, and thrust one finger inside of Sasuke's abused entrance, while he was still bent over his knee. "Mmmm… So warm…" He was practically drooling. He added another finger.

His fingers moved through Sasuke's channel, thrusting in and out. The boy whined and tried to get up to get away from him, but Madara used his free hand to hold him in place.

"Uh-uh," Madara smiled and shook his head, clearly enjoying this. "You're not going anywhere…"

The pain continued, and Sasuke continued to whine. Madara grinned. He was enjoying this so much. He kept touching Sasuke in different places. He played with him for a while, before pushing him down into the floor. He still didn't let go of the boy's collar.

The more he squirmed against Madara, the more he felt the erection pressing into him.

He just wanted those hands to stop touching him. Sasuke had wanted his new master to take him… Yet he was incapable of asking for it. He didn't want to be loaned to others, given out freely to Itachi's lovers… To the people that got to love Itachi when he wasn't allowed to.

A single tear slid down his cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the store, Itachi had gotten almost everything he needed. He wanted to get some books to help Sasuke too. So far, he'd gotten him counting books, which would help him learn very basic numbers. Math would come later. He also got a few to help with teaching him the alphabet. As an afterthought, he'd picked up a book on colors too. That might be important.

Itachi really didn't know how to teach anyone… But he felt partially responsible for what had happened to his little brother. He had stayed silent about his parents' strange behavior for all those years. He really should have asked more questions. He should have told someone. He should have done something! And yet, he didn't. And now it was slowly eating him alive.

He was trying to hurry in the store. But he had to make sure he got all the food on his list, too. He was tempted to buy something for Sasuke to play with, but he didn't feel right buying him any toys… He wasn't enough of a dog to like dog toys anymore. He wasn't as much of a child to like children's toys…

Everything was a contradiction.

He decided to just get him the things he would need to learn properly. That would be enough for now. He didn't want to overload his brother with too much mental stimulation all at once.

He smiled to himself. He would be home soon. Then he could spend time with Sasuke… If it weren't for Madara being there. That thought made Itachi's smile shift to a frown. He couldn't figure out why.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Madara had removed both their clothes. Sasuke was made to kneel on the floor in front of him. He was glad, in a way, that he still had his collar on. It was a sign of ownership, to him at least. And he wouldn't want that small piece of Itachi taken from him at a time like this.

He whined when his arousal was stroked. Madara's touches were cold, cruel and calculated. There was nothing loving about them. This was the kind of rough treatment that Sasuke was used to.

"Now suck me off…" The man who made him sick pressed Sasuke's face into his lower stomach.

He knew how this worked… He would be punished even worse if he didn't obey. And Itachi was nowhere near to save him. This was up to him now. He could either cooperate, and save himself from at least a little pain, or he could refuse… until he was hurt even worse and made to do this anyway. He knew he had to do it.

A timid tongue licked along Madara's stomach, then dipped down to his thighs. Sasuke had a feeling he wouldn't like too much teasing, and he was right when he felt his hair being gripped painfully.

"Hurry up!"

Madara wasn't about to tell him why. He wanted to finish this before Itachi got back. He would never have to know… He knew Itachi was with Deidara and that fact didn't bother him. He was only fucking the Uchiha. He didn't want a boyfriend, only a lover. And he knew it would be a long time before Deidara let anyone sleep with him, after what happened to the blonde's last boyfriend before Itachi. So Madara would give Itachi what he wanted later. Right now, he just wanted to sample what it would be like with his lover's brother. The temptation was far too great.

All of his muscles relaxed, as Sasuke sucked with all his might on his hard cock. His tongue danced along the skin, creating an amazing feeling. He felt his muscles clench in anticipation already. Before either knew what was happening, Madara was cumming into the boy's mouth.

The salty tang washed over his senses, and Sasuke felt like crying. And he would have, if he wasn't too busy being forced to take all of Madara's cum down his throat. The man was still hard, and already pushed him over onto his hands and knees on the soft carpet. He tried to get away, and his knees scraped over the rug painfully. The man above him laughed again and lined himself up with the boy's entrance.

"Better brace yourself…"

Before Madara could enter him completely, the door swung open and hung there on it's frame. Itachi looked at what was happening, his mouth agape in disbelief. He dropped the two bags he'd been carrying onto the floor. He just couldn't believe it at first. There was his lover, having sex with his incompetent brother that he'd left in his care.

"What the hell's going on here?" He slammed the door behind himself, and went to yank Madara off of his brother.

"It's not what it looks like," The older man covered, lamely. "Itachi-kun, don't be mad. You don't underst-"

"I understand fine. What you just did is disgusting. Get the fuck out of my house. I don't ever want to see you again, bastard."

Itachi's jaw was clenched firmly, and he had his hands balled into fists. It was obvious just from the look on his face that he was really pissed off. He was struggling not to punch Madara. But his lover was the type of man who would only take advantage of the situation and file a lawsuit against him or something.

"I said get. OUT!!!"

Madara was scrambling for his clothes, but Itachi was faster than him, and grabbed them. He moved to the door, opened it, and threw them outside on the ground. The older man had nothing to say in response. But it was not missed, the way that he winked at Sasuke, smirking, on his way out the door to retrieve his clothing.

The door was hastily locked, and Madara knew he wasn't welcome here anymore. His only regret was that he hadn't actually taken Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what did he do to you?" Itachi asked, holding him tight.

He was too shaken up to answer, but with shaking hands, Sasuke reached for Itachi's member. He felt it through his pants, and groped him through the fabric. Itachi jumped, but it was too late. The boy had him in his grasp, and was gently pumping him. He threw his head back and moaned.

"S-sasssuke… Agh, stop it!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. His hand fell away.

Realization. "Is… Is that what he did to you?"

Sasuke nodded. And he turned to show Itachi his back, where there were scratch marks.

"Let me see," His master ran shaking hands over his back. "Looks like he really hurt you. Are you okay?"

He shook his head no, and climbed on the sofa next to Itachi. He knew that he needed to examine him, but right now what the boy needed was comfort. And he would give that to him, let him find some peace, anyway.

Sasuke nuzzled into his neck, and Itachi couldn't help but run a hand through his hair. It was soft and a bit sweaty from earlier. Tears were falling in small drops onto his shoulder, to roll down his chest sadly. Itachi was content to just hold him, and he tried to fight off the urges that he was having. The boy had just been through a lot. He wanted to be there for him right now, not do anything he shouldn't. He had no business feeling like that for his brother anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** **Sorry, but this will be a long author's note. I've had many wonderful reviews for this story and I want to thank you all. But there are some people who just don't understand and I feel like I should explain a few things that need to be cleared up.**

This is a yaoi Fanfiction story. That means it has yaoi in it, which is not meant to be that realistic. I will write some realistic male/male stories later on. This isn't intended to be one of them, okay? Secondly, this is not a PWP. This is the 10**th**** chapter and it's the first time anyone has had sex in this story. If you feel differently, or maybe you don't like reading yaoi fics, then maybe it's not the fic for you. It's 10 chapters in, so if you don't like it, feel free to go read something else. You should know whether you like it or not by now.**

Regardless, I DID do a lot of research on this story. Not for the yaoi parts, but for the rest of it. The plot (which it does have). I had to read so many medical and psychological, even legal, articles... And to write something that all of you are reading for free. I'm doing the best I can with it, please try to understand.

If a dog were abused yes they would be distrusting of people, but in some cases (I know b/c I have actually had this happen and have read about it numerous times) they will cling to the first person who is nice to them, just like Sasuke is doing. If someone were in his exact situation, there is no way of knowing exactly what would happen b/c each person is different.

Reviewers have actually shaped the way that I write. I try to incorporate as many suggestions from them as I can. Most writers can't do that. I'm not that confident with my writing and I guess that's why I haven't tried writing anything really angsty or sad. I try to make as many people happy as I can, but I realize I can't make everyone happy. And most of my life is pretty depressing so when I read and write I like to read and write about things that cheer me up, not make me even sadder. Sometimes that's the only thing that keeps me going. Writing is my escape, but if I'm escaping to a place that is equally as sad… I think you see my point now.

Every time I update, something happens and I feel like just giving up on this story. It's the hardest one that I've ever written. But I am trying to keep going with it. I really want to stick to what I have planned for the rest of it, for the most part. I realize that my writing isn't perfect, and I already knew that. I am trying to improve.

I'm sorry, but that needed to be said. Not for any one person, but just so everyone knows. I'm tired of this story stressing me out. It's making it even harder for me to write it. So I just thought I should get a chance to properly explain things from my point of view. And I'm sorry for the really long author note, I know it was probably annoying and I doubt anyone reads all of it, but I'd like to thank you for reading my fic anyway. Whether you love it or hate it, thank you.

A review is just a reflection of your opinion, which I think is great and anyone is entitled to think whatever they want to about it. I love the fact that so many like it so I don't want to disappoint them. I just feel like I've let everyone down somehow and I'm so sorry that I did. I was seriously considering making this the very last chapter… And right now I'm wondering if I should have.

Now for the fangirls: **I know I didn't warn you that it would be MadaSasu but it was only a brief scene, and it won't happen again, and I know it sucks and I want it to be ItaSasu too, and I'm sorry Madara is naughty! WAH! *hits him with a rolled up newspaper* BAD Madara!!!**

Madara: *glares*

…I'll just go write the next chapter now. ;)

-Kaline Reine  



	11. Chapter 11

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 11:

Itachi knew he shouldn't have left Sasuke there. Especially not alone with Madara. That was just a bad idea, and it had been poor judgment on his part. Now he would have to comfort his brother, after everything he's just been through.

Sasuke was cuddled up to him, with his fast buried in the older Uchiha's chest. He needed to be petter and consoled right now. He'd just been through something horrible and traumatic. It reminded him of Orochimaru, his old master. He wanted nothing to do with the creepy older man. And Itachi was being kind to him so far. While he didn't entirely trust him, Itachi was all he had right now. And so he clung onto him, not wanting to let go.

He had let go of Sasuke earlier, long enough to put all the things he'd bought from the store away. He had food that would ruin, after all. But one that was done, he'd gone right back to him.

For a long time the two of them stayed like that. Each of them didn't want to let go of the other… Itachi would cuddle Sasuke, running his hands all over his back, over his shoulders, and through his hair. He caressed him gently, feeling the boy shift every so often, to nuzzle Itachi's neck, or bury his face even further into his chest or neck.

He wanted to show him the things he'd gotten for him, but he knew that now was not the time. It also was probably not a good time to continue teaching him things. Sasuke had been through enough.

"I'm so sorry I left you with him, Otouto," Itachi spoke softly, after about half an hour of wordless, quiet cuddling. "I'll never leave you with anyone again. I'm sorry."

Sasuke whined pitifully. Teary eyes looked up at Itachi. He may not have understood everything, but he understood regret. He knew now that his master hadn't left him with that man on purpose. At first he had just wanted to push everyone away, but… He needed Itachi. He had to have someone to make him feel better; he needed to feel that comfort.

He stayed silent, and the two of them just stayed there, huddled together on the sofa, in close bodily contact.

After a while, he heard the boy's stomach growling, and Itachi knew he needed to prepare dinner. They needed to rest, and Sasuke would probably just want to sleep. There was no way he would be in a good mood after what he'd just been made to do. He heard the boy whine as he got up from his seat, having to pry Sasuke off of him tenderly. He held his hand, and led him into the other room with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, the two of them just wanted to sleep. For one, Itachi didn't try to push Sasuke away from him. He knew he just needed to keep petting and comforting the boy. But for once, Sasuke didn't try to seduce him either. He'd had enough of that for one day.

The next morning was a new day, and Itachi was glad he didn't have to go to work yet. He would need this day to get Sasuke ready to stay here on his own. He knew he could probably manage taking him with him to work for a short time, but eventually that would have to stop. And Sasuke would need to remain at home on his own. He was hoping he could find something to keep him entertained, or at last busy, throughout the day.

Sasuke observed his master take something out of a plastic bag. He didn't know what it was, but it was colorful.

"This is a book that I got for you," Itachi sat down on the couch again and patted his lap for Sasuke to come over. "Come on, I'll show you."

He went to his brother, and sat just where Itachi had indicated. He blushed at their position, but he knew this was time for learning, and nothing sexual. At least, not right now… He squirmed around, trying to get comfortable.

Itachi settled down, and proceeded to open the book across Sasuke's lap. "This is the alphabet. You know, ABC's?"

He just got a blank look from Sasuke.

"Okay…" The man took a deep breath and prepared for an even more difficult task than he'd originally thought. "This is an 'A'." He pointed to the picture on the first page. "Can you say 'A'?"

Sasuke tried it. "A…?" He looked confused.

He needed to work on his pronunciation a little, but otherwise he was fine. Throughout his lesson, he got annoyed with Itachi several times. Even once, he threw the book across the room angrily. But Itachi made him go get it, and then just continued from where they left off.

He let Sasuke keep that book, once they were done, before moving on the next one. The second book would teach him to count to ten.

There were all books that had been clearly designed for small children. But he felt it was probably best to start from the ground up with Sasuke. He had a pretty undeveloped mind, although he clearly had the potential to learn. He caught on rather quickly. Itachi knew he would pick up even more just from going through the daily routine and listening to everything.

There wasn't much to do, other than let him study on his own some. But he did notice the way that Sasuke seemed unusually jumpy today. The boy definitely wasn't craving sex. That seemed to be a good sign, but it also had Itachi worried.

His behavior had changed. He wasn't sure why Sasuke was acting different now. But he was really frightened, and refused to leave Itachi's side. He knew the change in behavior and paranoia were related to the incident with Madara. It was too bad he couldn't have Madara arrested. But Sasuke couldn't testify against anyone in court anyway, and even if he could, he was overage anyway. Madara could probably get away with saying that it was all consensual. True or not.

He dismissed his negative thoughts, and focused on ways to help Sasuke feel better. He didn't want to touch the boy too much, he seemed scared whenever Itachi would move near him or make any kind of sudden movements…

"You stay here," He told Sasuke, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to go get some paper. It might help you."

He sighed when the boy got up and followed him anyway. Itachi was flattered that Sasuke wanted to be by his side every minute, but… He should have seen that coming.

This was so irritating. He really was touched that the boy needed to be with him every minute, but… He'd expected him to push him away after what had happened. He really thought Sasuke would blame him for what Madara did. He was the one who left him alone, after all. That didn't seem to be case, however. Sasuke was acting like he needed him more than ever, now.

Once he had gotten the paper and a pencil from the shelf in his room, Itachi went to the kitchen. He looked behind him to see the boy still tagging along behind him.

"Sasuke, sit here," He pulled out a chair and his brother sat in it. "Now, I'm going to show you how to make a few simple words and sounds. The first thing for you to learn is your real name…"

He drew everything on the page for Sasuke to study, and tried to get him to write it too. He wasn't so good at writing things yet, as it turned out. It was hard for him to hold a pencil correctly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lessons has lasted all day. Itachi felt like Sasuke could do more on his own now. But the problem was actually getting him to do anything himself. The boy needed comfort, but Itachi needed space after all that had happened. This was becoming too much to pile on him at once.

It was time to give Sasuke a bath again. He would need to be clean if he was going to go to work with Itachi tomorrow.

It was true, Pein hadn't exactly given Itachi permission to bring his brother with him… But he didn't have anyone else to watch him while he was away. And Itachi now felt that he couldn't trust anyone to leave Sasuke with them. Besides, the boy would be terrified if he did that after the incident.

Sasuke was shaking, as Itachi got the water temperature adjusted for him. He hadn't wanted to do any of those things that Madara had made him do… But he had gotten all keyed up, with no way to relieve his tension. He was afraid of Itachi giving him a bath today. He's just had one, and he didn't want to deal with this again.

He tried to remember that word that his master had taught him earlier. "Nnn-n-no…" He looked up when Itachi turned to look at him. "No." He stated it more firmly this time.

"Hn. You don't want a bath?"

Sasuke shook his head no. "N-no… baah-ath." He stumbled over the word.

Itachi thought it was really adorable the way he was trying new words now. Sasuke certainly seemed more confident than the twitching, whining mass of fright he had been when Itachi first saw him. He couldn't managed to wipe the smile off his face.

"You have to be clean for tomorrow," He tried to explain, hoping Sasuke would at least get some of it. "You have to go to work with me. Back to that place."

_ 'That place?' _Sasuke wondered, tilting his head to the side in confusion. _'What does he mean?' _

"The FBI building. That's where I work. And since I can't leave you with anyone, that means you have to come with me, Otouto."

Sasuke didn't know what that word meant that he kept calling him, but he'd figure it out. Right now he was confused. Was Itachi taking him back to Orochimaru?! He didn't want to go back there! But he seemed so calm about it… Sasuke doubted that was the case. Maybe he was going back to the place where he'd met Itachi? But why? He didn't want to be hurt anymore… He began to worry.

"No." He said simply.

Itachi sighed, and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He pulled the slightly smaller body flush against his. "Sasuke-kun… Otouto… Little brother, please…"

He buried his face in Sasuke's hair, and embraced him, while they waited for the tub to fill with warm water. He inhaled his scent, and it seemed to calm the younger one a bit. When he thought his brother was ready, Itachi led him over to the bath. He felt Sasuke's muscles tense, and wished he could do something to help him relax. That was when he felt the boy clinging to him, and trying to… pull him closer?

He knew it was wrong, but it seemed that Sasuke needed it so badly. And it would calm his nerves. Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a quick, chaste kiss. But the little Uchiha would have none of that. He put his hand behind Itachi's head, and pulled him closer, forcing their lips together again.

"Mmmm…" Itachi moaned. The little tart was actually a pretty good kisser. "Sasuke…"

The boy whined, and pressed his lips against him even more. The elder one didn't stop kissing him. But he slowly starting taking off Sasuke's clothes. If it had been anyone else, the boy would have bolted. But he felt like he could trust Itachi. He hadn't done anything to deliberately hurt Sasuke yet. He was still a little bit jumpy, but after all this was his master, and he would have to obey anyway.

When Itachi was done, Sasuke stood before him, in all of his unclothed glory. _Correction_: In all of his hard, and _aroused_ unclothed glory. Itachi groaned at the sight, trying not to give in to temptation.

_ 'I just need to give him a bath,' _He reminded himself._ 'He has to be ready for tomorrow. It won't take long, and then we can both relax.' _

He knew it was wrong for him to touch Sasuke in that way. Even the quick kiss had been wrong. The boy had taken I the wrong way, too. Itachi knew he had screwed up, and made a mental note not to let it happen again. But it had been a quick, easy, and effective way to get his clothes off to bathe him. And the kiss hadn't exactly been bad, either. Perhaps that was what had scared Itachi the most.

Gently, he coaxed Sasuke into the water. The boy whined. He didn't want to take a bath, but if it would please his master, then he would do it. The boy shyly settled down into the water. The pleasurable warmth of it did nothing but encourage his erection, as it pressed strong and hard against his lower stomach when he sat down. He really wanted to relieve himself, but he'd been taught never to do it himself. It made it easier for his captors to torture him that way.

He blinked the memories away, trying not to think about them. Luckily, they had caused Sasuke's dick to get just limp enough where it was now bearable. He was sure it would fade soon.

And than Itachi's hands were on him. He scrubbed and tried to get Sasuke as clean as he could, without touching anywhere private. He would make sure to get those spots next time. Right now, he just wanted to hurry through this. He needed to take the time to teach Sasuke how to properly bathe himself, but now just wasn't the right time.

He smiled, pleased than Sasuke's manhood had returned to normal, finally. The bath was over, and he helped him out of the tub and dried him off. It was rather half-assed, and he left the towel with Sasuke so he could finish drying himself off. He knew the boy could at least dress himself, and he led him to his bedroom so he could get dressed. Itachi silently left him, and got into the shower himself. He was so tired and it had been a long and stressful week for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: See? I told you I was still working on it. Sorry about the long wait. I am still working on this story! I've just had a lot to deal with lately, and not a lot of time to write. This chapter was kind of boring in my opinion, but at least the two of them bonded more, and it did move the story along, a little bit. Yay for fluff! There will be more adult stuff soon. At least they finally kissed, even if it was just a small one.**

I just want to add that I'm sorry for the way the author's note from the last chapter sounded. I won't give up on this story, b/c my readers who like my work mean more to me than the ones who dislike it. Love is always greater than hate. I'm going to write this story the way that I want to, and I will keep updating it until it's finished. And I really appreciate all of your reviews. Thanks, everyone!

-Kaline Reine


	12. Chapter 12

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 12:

Itachi had been surprised that Sasuke was doing so well. He thought he would be more upset about the incident with Madara. He was glad that the boy was at least able to function. Especially considering that he was going to work today. And he had to take Sasuke with him…

His little brother had awoken before he did that morning. Sasuke had gone straight to the bathroom, leaving a confused Itachi laying in bed alone. He got up to check on him, but the bathroom door was closed, so he gave him his privacy. He heard something and was pretty sure the boy just had to pee.

"I'll go make breakfast…" He sighed.

He didn't know what Sasuke was doing. If he knew the boy had a huge erection that he needed to take care of, he might not have left him alone.

Sasuke waited and waited for it to go away. Then he heard Itachi's voice and his insides melted. He just wanted someone to help him. He was so hard… But he'd been taught never to touch himself. So there was nothing he could do to relieve himself, but just wait it out. He stayed in the bathroom for a long time. Finally when it wasn't working as fast as he needed it to, he started to panic.

There was someone shuffling around in the hall. Was it Itachi?

"Otouto, are you okay in there?" He knocked gently. "Do you need some help?"

He recognized the word help and his mind immediately conjured all kinds of dirty images. With a whimper, he backed up until he was pressing against the wall beside the bath tub.

"N-no…"

Itachi noted the fearful sound of his voice. He opened the door and went inside to see what was wrong. "Come on, Sasuke. I made breakfast. Stop screwing-" He saw it. "A-arouse- around!"

Sasuke blushed when his brother saw his hot stiff need. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into a corner and die, at this moment. It was frightening. So much so that it made him go limp. The fear in his body was too much for him, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Don't be afraid," Itachi led him out of the bathroom and down the hall to where the kitchen was. "No one's going to hurt you, or get angry with you because of that. Just relax."

He did his best to listen but… He was still scared. His problem had faded, although it was a bit painful for him still. Sasuke wished his body didn't react like that.

Somehow, he managed to make it through breakfast without another incident.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pein had been less than happy to see Sasuke at work with him. Itachi knew his job might be on the line, but… He really didn't have a choice. And really it was his stupid job's fault that he'd gotten into this mess! But at the same time, it was also due to Sasuke that he had chosen this career in the first place. It was a broad as it was long…

_ 'Long… Hn.'_ He chuckled quietly to himself, during a meeting.

The whole FBI was buzzing about how they were going to capture Orochimaru. They had been so close, and then he'd slipped right through their fingers again. The thought of using Sasuke as bait had already crossed Itachi's mind more than once… He just kept his mouth shut, and hoped that no one else would think of it. He didn't think that was legal, but… He couldn't stand it if anything happened to his brother. He had spent his entire life searching for him, after all.

"Itachi, are you listening?" Pein sounded irritated.

"Hm? Oh, er… yes."

He just got a stern look. "As I was saying…"

He continued to drone on and on about some other case. Once they had stopped discussing Orochimaru, Itachi had effectively lost interest. That was just one more reason that he'd been assigned to handle that particular case.

He noticed that Sasuke seemed to be shifting uncomfortably a lot today. The boy was seated beside him and squirming around again. He wondered if he was having problems again, like this morning. Itachi tried to get that image out of his head… Unfortunately, it had stuck with him all day.

It was almost time to go home, and to his relief, Pein had chosen to end the meeting early.

"Itachi, you stay. I want to have a word with you before you leave."

"Okay."

He just waited for the orange-haired man to speak. "I don't want you bringing Sasuke in to work anymore. He's a distraction for everyone. I know you may not have anyone to leave him with, but… Try to find something else to do with him."

"He's related to the case," Itachi argued. There wasn't anything else he could do with Sasuke.

Pein had a feeling that maybe now that Itachi had found his brother, he'd lost all interest in the fight against Orochimaru. He really hoped that wasn't the case.

"He might be a witness, but as it is he can't speak well enough to even be useful to us. I can give you extra time off if you need it. But do something with him. Maybe you could put him in some kind of adult day care, or get someone else to watch him for you?"

"No one else can handle him. I tried leaving him with a friend already. And it just didn't work out."

"You can't bring him to work," Pein sighed irritably. This was like trying to explain to a parent why they couldn't bring their child in to work.

"I know. I'll find someone who can watch him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On his way home, Itachi had briefly considered trying to leave Sasuke at home by himself. If he could teach him a little more, that could work… Maybe.

When his car pulled up in the driveway, he saw someone on his front porch. He got closer, and saw that it was Deidara. He was a little relieved to see him. But the guy didn't look too happy. He hoped Madara didn't try to contact him out of spite or something. Knowing that jerk, he probably did.

"Where were you, Itachi?" The worried blonde greeted him as soon as he got out of the car.

"Deidara," Itachi just nodded in his direction, and gave him a hug. He was surprised to find the hug was returned. "I was at work."

"Didn't they give you some time off?"

"Only three days, then I had to go in. What's up?"

"You still have the mutt?"

Itachi winced. He really didn't like Sasuke being referred to in that way. "Let's go inside." He didn't want anyone overhearing them. He had neighbors, after all.

Sasuke followed them in, once Itachi helped him out of the car. The boy still didn't know how to work a seatbelt properly. That was just one more thing on the long list of things that Itachi would still have to teach him. The whole task seemed incredibly daunting right now.

Once they were inside, Deidara started in on him. "Itachi, I don't think I like the idea of you having this other guy live with you. He acts like he's a pet or something. And you're sharing a bed with him. I'm not stupid, Itachi. I think-"

"It's not like that, Deidara…"

He kept talking. "_No_! No Itachi, I've heard enough from you, I-"

"He's my brother," Itachi mumbled.

His boyfriend paused, mid-sentence. There. Now it was out. "I… Oh my god, Itachi… I'm so sorry. That's… That's just _disturbing_. Wow."

Itachi saw him and remembered Sasuke's problem from earlier. The boy still hadn't been taken care of. He didn't know how to do it himself, or he probably hadn't been allowed to. Itachi cringed. This was not good.

The boy was staring at Deidara. He didn't look upset. He actually looked quite the opposite. He was ogling Itachi's boyfriend like he was sex on legs. Itachi had turned around and was putting some things away from work. When he turned back around the smaller boy was wrapped around Deidara's leg, moving against him…

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Deidara slapped him until he got off of him. "You can't just go around humping people's legs, you stupid mutt!"

Sasuke cried out when he was hit. Deidara proceeded to kick him in the side, before Itachi could make it over to them. This wasn't good. The blonde already didn't like him. He was jealous, and jealousy did strange and ugly things to people.

"Deidara! Don't!"

He got in a few good more hits before Itachi had gotten him away from Sasuke. The boy ran off to another room to hide. Itachi felt awful about it.

"Get… out!" Why did everyone always have to hurt Sasuke? He didn't understand it. "You are not welcome in my house anymore!"

Deidara just stood there, in shock. "I'm not leaving. We need to talk."

But Itachi didn't want to talk. He was so sick of talking about things and being rational. No, he'd had enough. He was already in over his head, trying to take care of his brother who everyone in the world seemed to want to abuse in some way.

"I'm fucking_ done_ talking to you! Now get out of my house! And I don't ever want to see you again, bitch!"

Itachi punched the wall beside Deidara's head, showing that he meant business. The stunned blonde just stared at him.

Itachi pointed the indentation it had made in the wall. "See that? If you don't want that to be your face, you'd better go. I mean it. We're done."

"F-fine!" He tried to fight away the tears that formed in his eyes. "If that's how you are about it, you can have your stupid brother. He's just a retard anyway."

Deidara got a last few words in before he did leave. Itachi was so close to hitting him. In a roundabout way, it would have been Sasuke's fault. It was his brother's fault he no longer had a boyfriend… Damn it.

"What am I letting him do to me?" He whispered, as he walked slowly to the other room.

He had gotten off work a little bit earlier than usual, since the meeting had ended quickly. They had no new cases and no current leads. It was a dead end. But at least he had saved Sasuke from that awful life. He didn't even like thinking about all the things they must have done to him.

Deidara called Sasuke stupid, but the boy wasn't stupid. He had already shown that he had intelligence and was capable of learning. It wasn't his fault that he'd been locked up and kept away from everything for so long.

He sighed, and decided that after that he could use a nap. Itachi stretched out on his bed, and tried to get comfortable. He didn't know where Sasuke went, but mentally he was too busy freaking out. He couldn't possibly help anyone else right now. He kept shifting on the bed, and he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He needed the rest though; he needed a break.

He didn't eve know where Sasuke was, only that he was somewhere in the house. But Itachi was feeling too upset and vulnerable himself to go look for the boy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not moving for a long time, Itachi woke up a few hours later. He still hadn't found Sasuke. He knew he should do something about their dinner, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Everything was so bad, and it was all fucked up, and he felt like it was his fault!

"It's all my fault…" He murmured, thinking out loud.

There was a soft whine from under the bed. And then he felt a bumping movement. Was Sasuke under the bed? A black spiky head poked up and glossy black eyes were just barely visible over the top of the mattress watching him. His brother was hiding under there this whole time. As if testing to see if it was safe, Sasuke placed one hand on the corner of the mattress, and hesitantly pulled himself on top of it.

"Mmm…" He whimpered pitifully. If he'd had a tail, it would definitely be between his legs right now. Itachi knew that for sure.

He sighed, and cuddled up behind Sasuke. He needed comfort right now too. "Shhh, Otouto, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright. I'm not mad at you, and you…"

He paused. He didn't want to say that Sasuke didn't do anything wrong, because that would be a lie. Itachi had to teach him that there was a proper time and place for all of that. But how was he going to go about it?

He looked down, and noticed another reason Sasuke might be whimpering like that. He was hard again. And the poor thing couldn't take care of it himself. Itachi would have to show him how to do that, too. He wasn't really looking forward to it. But his door was locked, no one else would be coming over now. Ever. It made him sad to think about how both his boyfriend and his lover had left him, all because of his brother's state. And even still, Itachi did not blame Sasuke for it. No, he only blamed himself. He could have told someone about the strange circumstances of his baby brother's disappearance. But he never said a word.

Sighing, Itachi tried to focus on the task at hand. The boy was writhing on the bed, and trying to rub against him again. This would just not do. There had to be some way he could fix it, right?

"Sasuke, be still," He pressed him to lay on the bed, putting his body weight on his younger sibling. "This is going to help you feel better, okay?"

"Mhhmmm…"

Sasuke acted like he understood, because he was still for a moment. But he pulled him close and pressed his lips insistently against Itachi's from below. The elder Uchiha's eyes were widened in surprise.

Those lips felt so velvety against his own. He could hear Sasuke panting through his nose, slightly, his breath picking up. He slid his tongue deep into Sasuke's mouth. He needed to taste him again, he had to. They moved together, making out for a long time. It just felt nice to be this close with someone again, without having to worry about anything.

Itachi was worried about a lot of things right now. His job was on the line because of Sasuke, his earlier life, his whole childhood had been ruined because of Sasuke, his lover and boyfriend had both left because of Sasuke, and now… He was in an awkward position because of Sasuke. Everything was his fault… And still, Itachi could not blame him. It was as if things were meant to be fucked up between them. His life was supposed to be this way… Somehow.

All he wanted was to help his brother. But if it made him feel a little bit good too, what was wrong with that? Itachi let himself moan into the kiss, fully giving the boy everything he had to offer. His brother was a really good kisser, and he certainly knew what he was doing. He tasted faintly like caramel mixed with mint, and Itachi wondered how he'd gotten such a contradictory flavor.

He felt like he could feel everything. Every touch, every movement of Sasuke's body, and every heartbeat that fell between them. And he couldn't get enough of his brother's taste. He wanted to taste him even more.

"Nnnh, Sasuke… Otouto… Let me make you feel good."

His hand rubbed all the way down his little brother's shirtless body. Sasuke instantly arched into the touch, when it met his clothed arousal. Itachi could feel the burning warmth of the cock that he knew was hidden away. And the way the stretchy material of his shorts felt, moving over the skin along with his hand.

"I-taa-chiii…"

"Yes, say my name… Seiteki. Sexy. …Sassssuke… Ah!"

He cried out when Sasuke's hands were on his hips, dipping lower and lower and teasing him into hardness. Damn it, he was so hard too! This was going to be even more difficult than he'd thought.

Itachi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know I've been taking my time with the ItaSasu scenes in this. I've been told I needed to hurry up and get to them already (numerous times) but what would really be the fun in that? XD As much as I would love to finish that scene, I will have to do it in the next chapter. This one has reached the word count limit. I'll update again soon though, no worries.**

-Kaline Reine


	13. Chapter 13

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 13:

Itachi had lost all patience with Sasuke by now.

He needed to do something to relieve his brother, without actually sleeping with him. He didn't really feel right taking advantage of Sasuke by doing something without his consent. As the shaking hands fumbled with the button on his pants, he had the feeling that it was consensual. But it still wasn't right. Not only was Sasuke his brother, but… He also did not have a sound mind right now. He didn't really know what he was doing.

…Did he?

The boy moaned on the bed, and tried to get Itachi to do something to him, once he'd taken his older brother's pants off. He was acting like he wanted to have sex. But Itachi just… couldn't do that. He had to help the boy, though. He was afraid of scarring him even more, of making things worse than they already were. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Instead of doing what Sasuke seemed to really crave, he tried the next best thing. He kissed his way down his brother's body, until he reached the place just below his navel where skin met fabric. He blew softly on the silky skin he found there, inhaling his brother's scent. The boy smelled so good…

"Ah…" Sasuke panted and groaned. "Mm… P-please…"

He lowered the small tight shorts all the way down to Sasuke's ankles, where he kicked them off. He moaned loudly when Itachi grasped his erection and started gently pumping it. But he shied away when he felt Itachi's mouth near his manhood. The whimpering boy backed up on the bed, leaning against the headboard and trying to scoot away.

"Don't worry… This won't hurt," Itachi tried to comfort him. "I promise. You can trust me, Sasuke.

He seemed to relax a little, but it was obvious in his eyes that he was still nervous. It made him wonder if anyone had ever sucked Sasuke's dick before. He was guessing not, from the way he was acting.

Sasuke whimpered at the feeling of Itachi's mouth on his privates. He had no idea how good this could feel. But his only thoughts were that this was some kind of punishment for him insulting that blonde guy. He was shaking in fright. He was afraid Itachi would bite him… This could only lead to pain. He'd done it to other people before, and he'd often thought of what it would be like to just bite into Orochimaru's cock, to get him back for all the things he'd done to him. But he'd never done it.

This felt really good, the way his new master's tongue moved wetly over his glans and then his lips covered the shaft… He was sucking so hard, Sasuke had never felt what it was like to actually have this done to him. And he kept flinching at the thoughts of what was coming next. Nothing should ever feel this good without some kind of pain. That was what he'd always been taught.

"N-no!" Sasuke begged. "Please, d-don't!"

It was good that he was talking more. But how scared he was had Itachi worried a little.

"Shhh, it's okay. I promise, I won't hurt you."

Itachi liked the way it smelled near Sasuke's cock. It was a mouth-watering subtle sweet scent that had caught him off guard. And he tasted good too.

His brother's tongue slid along his length, making him shiver with the pleasure. Sasuke squirmed around, trying to free himself from the vacuum-like suction on his aching arousal. He was sure Itachi was doing this to punish him. But it just felt so good, he had to give in. Soon he was moving his hips in time with that delightfully talented mouth.

The older Uchiha reached up to fondle his balls. Itachi moaned. They felt like marbles covered in silk. He wouldn't hurt him for anything in the world, but just the feeling that came with knowing that he could hurt his brother… It gave him a rush of pure twisted pleasure.

Sasuke let out a little yelp at the contact. They were obviously sensitive, and that was one of the ways he used to be hurt before, too. He moved back with a whimper, and Itachi moved his hand. At least he'd gotten the message across that he didn't like that. The younger Uchiha was scared, but it just felt so good, the feel of those tight and hot lips and tongue wrapped around his hot cock… He had to cum. He could feel his leg starting to shake. He hated it when that happened, but it was a trained response- something his body could not help.

Itachi marveled at the way Sasuke's leg was shaking and twitching, exactly like a dog's does when you scratch it or pet it in that certain spot, usually on the animal's side. But this was different. It was sex. So then why…?

He stopped for a moment, and the shaking stopped. "Sasuke… Oh my god, what did they do to you?"

He felt really bad all of a sudden, for taking advantage of him in the same way they had… But on the other hand, he was only trying to help relieve some of his tension. He wasn't going to do anything else with his brother, unless Sasuke wanted it. And there was no way he could really know that, since the boy would not understand the full implications of just what they were ding, why it was wrong, and what it meant. Even if they did both want it, it was wrong. He couldn't do anything more than this, and even it was pushing the limit.

But the older male kept sucking, watching the boy's leg thump on the bed. It was really cute, in a way. Especially when combined with his little whines. That sound went straight to Itachi's cock. He would cream his pants soon if Sasuke didn't finish… He worked him for all he was worth, adding even more suction, and just holding him, trying to make him feel comfortable.

Sasuke could feel his climax approaching, and he began to whimper every time Itachi moved across his member. "Mm, mm, mmm…"

The feel of his lips, tongue, and the inside of his cheeks rubbing so provocatively against his sensitive skin had Sasuke seeing stars. He cried out in a choked sob. It had been so long since he'd been allowed to cum, and he was really surprised that Itachi was even letting him cum on the first time. His old master usually made him wait excruciatingly long periods of time. His muscles went lax, as the river of white cream exploded into Itachi's mouth.

"Mm-mm-_mmm_-mmmhh… AaaAA-aahhhh!!!"

Itachi swallowed all of it, with a moan. "Mhmm… You taste so good…"

"S-sorry…" Sasuke tried to apologize for what he'd done. That was something that he was pretty sure definitely was not allowed. He hadn't meant to release in Itachi's mouth! His eyes looked panicked and he was breathing rapidly from fear.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay, Otouto. I wanted you to."

Itachi curled up beside him, and held him close. He only wanted to help Sasuke feel better and comfort him, not upset him more or push him into something he wasn't ready for. Just because he'd been abused before didn't mean that Itachi could just do whatever he pleased with him. That would make him no better than Orochimaru. The two brothers both seemed a little more relaxed now, as Sasuke lay panting, basking in the afterglow.

The two of them fell into a deep sleep together. But it was not as peaceful for Sasuke as it was for Itachi…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ He was tied up, alone in a room. He was being abused by his tormentors again. This time his Master was not around. A man with shoulder-length white hair and piercing green eyes was mounting him from behind, without warning. And he took every opportunity to slap and hit him too. He really hated when his master decided to share him with other people._

The boy had been completely brainwashed, into thinking that he liked sex, no matter how badly it hurt him. Seiteki completely believed that everything these torturous mean people did to him felt good. He could still feel the pain, his body just interpreted it as pleasure. Or rather, he got off on experiencing such pain.

One of the big mean dogs Orochimaru kept in the basement with Seiteki was howling feverishly, as he was taken. The boy snarled at them, and finished his mating with the guy who was on top of him. He was just about to cum when the slightly older boy was pulled off of him by someone else.

"My little pet," His master was in the room, and the boy stiffened visibly. Every muscle in his body was now rigid. And unfortunately, even the one that he least wanted to be was stiff. "How good of you to show Kimimaro a good time. That's a good boy…"

Seiteki arched into the touch, as he was petted for a moment. He, like the other dogs in his makeshift kennel, thoroughly enjoyed the attention. And being petted, that was always nice.

But the petting soon turned to pain, as the scruffy strands of his black hair were twisted in Orochimaru's hand, and pulled. Seiteki howled in pain. He wished it would go away, but he was still hard. Like he wanted it… But he didn't want it. He wanted to feel relief, not pain. He wanted a way to escape what was happening to him. Yet it never came.

He only knew a little bit about what life was like, outside the walls of this dungeon. He was let out to experience the world, but only occasionally, and only with supervision. But those times when he got out were rare. They gave him plenty of exercise right where he was.

And tonight was to be no exception. Kimimaro had already left them. There was no one in the cold stone room, except for Orochimaru, Seiteki, and the rest of the pack of dogs that were just like him. His master would not go easy on him tonight.

Sometimes he wondered why the other dogs were never treated the same way as him. He was treated like them in every way, except for one difference: They always picked Seiteki to molest and fuck. None of the others ever got this. But Seiteki was glad to take one for the team. If it got them to leave everyone else alone, then he would gladly do it. It wasn't willing, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. But it was the one thing he wondered about sometimes…

"Such a good little toy you are, Seiteki…" The man forced his slimy tongue into Seiteki's mouth.

He writhed and tried to get away, but it didn't do him any good. His master was forcing himself inside, as soon as the kiss broke. He was still slick and bleeding from what Kimimaro had already done to him. It hurt him to know that he meant nothing to him but a quick lay. And he wanted to stop them. But everything these men did to him- even the pain- always felt so good to him.

Even when his ass was being split open by his master's massive dick, Seiteki stayed as calm as he could. It really hurt, but it only made him harder, and he didn't understand why. Something was drastically wrong with him, if he was getting off on this kind of pain. It hurt, so why…?

The boy's tears fell silent and unnoticed onto the floor. His body was still at the mercy of the cruel man behind him. He just wanted to be free… Seiteki didn't really know what true freedom was, but he did know that he was caged. He felt it when they would let him outside on the leash for brief periods of time. He felt it when he saw the way that all the others could do just as they wanted without fear of punishment... After all, his master was free. He saw it when one of the other dogs escaped from the kennel once. It had gotten away too. Seiteki felt happy that it was free.

He'd learned so many thing just from listening to people. Sometimes he could watch TV when the others would let him outside the small damp room on a leash.

At least his body wasn't aching the way it had when he'd been kicked so much last week. Seiteki was still living in a nightmare. And it got worse and worse with every thrust Orochimaru made into his used body.

"Ohhh, yeah take it like a bitch!" His master called him all kinds of things, only half of which he actually understood. No one had taken the time to teach him anything. "Mmm, fuck!"

Blood was trickling down his legs. He remembered looking back at the cruel man, just as his orgasm hit. When his master released, he looked for all the world like the most evil thing Seiteki had ever seen. It was gruesome, it was frightening, and he just wanted to get away from it. He looked like a demon.

Then he thought his master was done with him. Seiteki hung his head in shame and realized that he still hadn't been allowed to cum. He always shook his leg like a dog just when he was about to reach climax, so it was a tell-tale sign. And his master always knew. That made it easier for Orochimaru to deny him his orgasm.

He crawled away into the corner. Then the beating came. Orochimaru was having none of that.

"Did I fucking say you could walk away from me?! Come here!"

That night, he had gone to sleep, sore all over from his master hitting him. He had abused his hard cock to the point where it was bleeding, and his balls had been hit and smashed so many times… There was a painful knot in his stomach from all of it, and Seiteki had thrown up several times. But that was just for fun. His real punishment was having one of his ribs broken and then being kicked repeatedly in the side. Then his master had made him eat whatever scraps he had vomited up, refusing to feed him for the next three days if he didn't. The whole time he was made to maintain his hard on.

He's been completely brainwashed into thinking about nothing but pain and sex. He was… a broken toy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Aaaahhh_!"

There was a violently loud scream, and Itachi's eyes snapped open. Sasuke was screaming and struggling about in the covers on his bed that had tangled around him. He didn't understand what was going on at first. He'd just been in a deep sleep.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

The boy just whimpered and pushed Itachi away as hard as he could. The older boy fell out of the bed. He sat there for a minute trying to figure out what was wrong. He looked really scared and shaken up. Small beads of sweat formed on his pale skin. It was hard to see in the darkness of his room, but the moonlight was shining through the window in little slivers, allowing him to see just a little.

"Don't be scared," Itachi climbed back in the bed. He saw Sasuke scoot away, but he seemed a little more calm when he saw it was his brother he was with. "Hn. You must have had a bad dream… It's okay Otouto, it was only a nightmare."

He held Sasuke close, despite the boy's protests. Itachi knew his little brother needed someone to be there for him right now. And he was determined to be that someone. He helped him get free from the twists of covers that were wrapped around him, and encircled him with his arms.

To calm him down, he kissed Sasuke lightly, showing him it was okay. It was too dark for Itachi to see the boy's reactions, but he knew he was blushing. He could just tell.

Slowly, Sasuke started to kiss him back. There was something about being near Itachi, even just being in the room with him, that made thins so much better for Sasuke. He was glad he was here right now, and not… someone else. It was so hard for him to adjust to a new place, and new people. But he felt so safe here. He didn't think his master would hurt him, but there was still a tiny flicker of doubt in his mind.

He shifted on the bed to roll away from Itachi then. He knew that this was real, and what had happened before wasn't exactly a dream, but it had been a memory. Even so, it was no longer happening to him. Sasuke knew that he was safe right now, for the moment.

Itachi let him move away. Sometimes they both needed space. But he kept watching him, waiting for his breathing to even out enough to show that he had fallen asleep. Once the boy was sleeping, he scooted a little closer, threw an arm over him, and tried to go back to sleep. He'd never slept better than when he was with Sasuke.  
**  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****

A/N: I'm sorry for the brief KimiSasu and OroSasu scenes. And the ickyness of that part. But it was part of the plot and I really felt I needed to go into Sasuke's past a bit more since apparently I didn't explore it in-depth enough. That should answer a lot of questions and explain a lot of things. I hope this chapter made everything a little clearer for everyone. That was what I was trying for. I do not condone, support, or otherwise encourage, this kind of behavior in real life and it is a horrible thing. I just thought it would make for an interesting story. Reviews are loved.

-Kaline Reine


	14. Chapter 14

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.**

**WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 14: **

"Don't worry Otouto," Itachi told him as they both got dressed the next morning. "There won't be any more people coming to bother you. Not ever."

He just sent Itachi a grateful look.

The two of them ate breakfast silently, and Itachi called the FBI to talk to his boss. Pein was the one in charge, but instead his call was rerouted to Sasori, who was pretty much his assistant when Konan was away.

"Yes?" He sounded like something was wrong.

"Sasori, I need to ask you a favor. Could you tell Pein that I'm taking some time off from the case? I need a break, a sort of sabbatical, and he offered me one until I could figure out what to do with Sasuke."

"Right, sure. No problem. Thanks for letting us know. I'll-" He sounded impatient too.

"And Sasori?"

"Hm?"

"Call me if you find out any new leads about Orochimaru. That bastard is gonna pay."

"I will."

Itachi didn't feel like saying anything more, so he just hung up.

He had plenty of money to last him for a few weeks, or even months if need be. He knew that he would have to return to work again. But he had hated feeling so rushed with Sasuke… Like he didn't have enough time to spend teaching him things. He'd never forgive himself if something awful happened.

That brought the memories flooding back from last night. He felt bad for what he did, like he should have been stronger than that, for his little brother's sake if nothing else. But he had to figure out a way to help him somehow, and that was the only way he knew.

He tried to tell himself it would be alright.

"We need to go to the store," He told his brother, carefully. "Do you think you can handle being around some people today?"

Sasuke looked confused, but he nodded slowly.

"Alright. Come on, let's go."

He led Sasuke out to his car. The boy seemed frightened of what would happen at first. He wasn't sure how to handle Sasuke right now, but he just knew that he needed some decent clothing of his own. While it was cute to watch his adorable brother parading around wearing his clothes, Itachi knew he couldn't keep doing it forever. A person needed to have their own possessions.

The car ride there was a long one. There seemed to be an awkward silence between them, and he didn't think Sasuke was completely sure where they were going, but the boy seemed much calmer today.

Itachi could tell that a profound difference was taking place. Sasuke seemed more happy, more alive now somehow. It was amazing the difference that last night had made… Not just for Sasuke, but for himself as well. It was true the younger one needed someone to heal him; to make things better for him…

But what he hadn't realized until now was that Itachi needed healing too. He'd also been hurt in all of this. And it wasn't until today that he realized just how much he had also needed it. Not just the sex, after all he really hadn't gotten anything out of last night. That had all been for Sasuke's pleasure. He'd wanted it that way, and this morning he had no regrets about it.

It didn't take long for them to pull into the parking lot at the mall.

"Get out," Itachi smiled at him comfortingly.

By the time Sasuke had climbed out of the car, Itachi had already walked around it. He held his little brother's hand, trying to calm his nerves. Or that was what Itachi told himself, anyway. In truth, he needed his own nerves to be calmed just as badly. He was so afraid of something bad happening. He wasn't even sure what exactly he feared.

"Otouto," He smirked when Sasuke looked up. So the boy knew that meant him. Good. Since their family was originally Japanese, that was important. "There are going to be lots of people here. But you need to stay with me, unless I say it's okay. Don't talk to anyone, and don't go with anyone."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Don't be scared," At the mention of that, he squeezed Itachi's hand, as they walked toward the big scary building. "We're just going to buy things. It will be fun. Stay with me."

He decided to try to simplify it the best that he could. He wasn't sure if Sasuke even understood. Itachi was just hoping that he'd be able to manage things today.

Sasuke was busy looking around at everything, and he stayed close to Itachi's side, just as he'd been told. Though whether it was because he was afraid, or just following instructions, had yet to be seen.

He was glad his sibling had opted to wear a shirt today. Itachi looked at him. He looked almost normal, with his oversized black T-shirt and a pair of Itachi's jeans. He'd even found an old pair of shoes in his closet that sort of fit Sasuke. The boy looked like a normal teenager… Now if only he would act like one. Itachi wasn't expecting too much out of him. If the boy got really freaked out, they would have to leave and try again later.

But Sasuke looked like he was handling it pretty well. His first time out in public seemed to be going okay. No one was bothering them, people were just walking around and looking at things. Itachi had been worried that it might bother him because of the noise level, but Sasuke was actually handling it pretty well. Maybe it was because he trusted Itachi.

They made their way through the crowd to an expensive department store where Itachi usually shopped for his work clothes. After a few minutes of looking around, Sasuke tugged on his hand. He wanted to go back into the more open area of the mall, and out of the small store, it seemed.

"Don't like anything in here?" Itachi smiled fondly at him.

Sasuke shook his head no, and began to back out of the store slowly.

"It's okay, we'll try somewhere else…"

They walked until they came to another place. It was a bit more modern and teen-oriented store. There were other people there, around Sasuke's age. People looked at him, and Itachi thought that more than one person might be checking him out. But when they saw his paranoid look, and how he was staring at everyone and everything, studying his surroundings very carefully, they looked away. A tiny twinge of pain hit Itachi's heart when he realized how his brother would probably never fit in with normal society…

He saw that his younger brother wasn't going to pick anything up on his own. He kept both hands locked around Itachi's arm, holding on for dear life. The poor kid didn't know what to do. So Itachi picked out a few things he thought Sasuke might like, and headed over to the dressing room.

Sasuke didn't like being in such a small room. Especially if he had to be locked in. But since Itachi went in with him, he decided it was okay. It was obvious that he was very nervous about it, though.

He put the clothes on a small hanger and told Sasuke to undress. The boy did it slowly and nervously, biting his lip and staring at the ground. Did he think this was something… sexual?

"Otouto, it's okay… Nothing bad will happen. Your just trying on clothes. See?" The older Uchiha held up the shirts and jeans, but it was to no avail.

Sasuke whimpered demurely. He'd felt safe with Itachi and now he kind of felt like his trust was being betrayed. Thoughts of being forced to walk through this place naked flashed through his mind. His old master had loved to humiliate him. Maybe his new master would like it too? Was that was this whole thing was all about? Were all these people here to see him nude?

He was starting to panic, when he heard Itachi tell him to but he knew he had no choice but to obey. Demurely, he undressed and stood exposed before his new master, trying desperately not to whine.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Itachi ran a soothing hand through his hair. Then he stepped away, and "You know how to get dressed, right? We just need to see if these fit."

Sasuke put the clothes on when Itachi handed them to him. His older brother helped him at first, but he preferred to put the clothes on himself. Itachi was silently grateful that he didn't have to touch Sasuke any more than that. He didn't know if he could really stand a whole day of seeing him undress over and over, while he had to stand so close and touch him too…

With a sigh, Sasuke stood in front of him. "Turn around." The boy did as he was told, letting Itachi see the clothes on him. The first pair of jeans and T-shirt fit him okay.

They repeated this process until he'd tried on everything. Then he was told to put back on his original clothes, and he and Itachi left the small room. This really had confused Sasuke, and he looked around nervously again as soon as they began to walk away. Itachi put the clothes that didn't fit in the bin, and they went back in search of more.

While Sasuke was trying on another outfit, this time on his own while his older brother watched, there was an irritating beeping sound coming from Itachi's pocket. He sighed, thinking it was most likely Pein calling to chew him out.

He flipped open his cell phone, irritated. "Hello?"

"Itachi-kun, where have you been? I was worried about you," It was his- No, correction. It was _their_ mother.

"I've been busy, Kaa-san."

"Well I know you have to work, but that was actually one of the reasons that I called you. You won't have to anymore. It's about your father's inheritance-"

"Keep it." He cut her off abruptly.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Mikoto asked slowly, cautiously. When a moment passed and he didn't answer, she continued. "Well we can discuss this in person. Can you come over today so we can talk about it?"

Itachi glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "Uh… I guess so."

"Good, see you soon."

Boy, was she in for a surprise…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi knew they'd have to deal with his mother eventually. Sasuke seemed okay for the rest of the day. He'd even enjoyed shopping. At first he was confused by all the noise and people but by now he was doing great. He almost acted like he didn't want to leave. And he was so grateful for the things his new master had bought for him.

His older brother wasn't that delusional. He knew that Sasuke would look at him as his master, and not his brother… Not yet, anyway. He tried to let the teen do as he wanted, to let him gain his own free will, and a little bit of normalcy.

Right now, they were finishing their meal in the food court of the mall. Sasuke didn't know what to ask for, and was busy clinging to Itachi's side because of all the people that were buzzing around this area of the big building. So he'd ordered something he thought his brother might enjoy.

It wasn't annoying, the way he never wanted to let go for even a moment, it was just… Itachi thought it was cute the way Sasuke still acted like he needed to be protected, even though there was no real danger present. He'd even insisted on sitting beside Itachi at the table, rather than across from him as most people would. People would stare at them like they thought they were a couple. Strangely, Itachi didn't mind that either.

"We're leaving now," Itachi told him when Sasuke pushed his empty plate to the side. "But we can't go home yet. We have one more stop."

Sasuke didn't even bother to look up. He just got up when Itachi did and followed him out of the building. They headed straight for the car, and the warm afternoon sun was blazing, but… At least they had nice cool air conditioner.

They were on their way to where Mikoto lived in no time, and Itachi was trying to brace himself for what he knew was coming. This was going to be very emotional, for both himself and Sasuke. And his mother- Well, he didn't care how she felt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Finally, it's an update! A lot of people asked me on this site, I forgot who it was, but I was also asked on other sites… Just to be clear, the dogs I referred to during the dream sequence back in chapter 13 were real dogs, not people like Sasuke. They actually were the dogs Orochimaru would have used as guard dogs or to keep people away. But also they are one of the reasons Sasuke thinks he is a dog. I thought I'd explained that…? But if anyone has any more questions, I will be happy to answer them or maybe even to use them for another part of the story. I do plan to explain things as I go along with this though. If there's something I haven't covered yet, just ask. I don't want it to be too confusing. Sorry if it was.**

**Also as a side note, I know this story won't suit everyone's tastes. But I'm doing the best that I possibly can with it. I'm glad that most people are enjoying it anyway. See you next chapter!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	15. Chapter 15

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 15:

Itachi's hands shook, as his fingers reached for the doorbell. In his nervousness, he had paused several times already, before Sasuke finally reached up and rang it for him.

He smiled down at his brother. No matter what happened here today, he would always hold Sasuke close. No one could ever take that away. It was just like Konan had said, if Mikoto did decide to fight him for guardianship, they had plenty of evidence now to have her arrested for what she and their father did.

"May I help you?" One of the servants opened the door. A tall male with long brown hair and very pale eyes. He looked annoyed that they were there.

"Yes, I'm here to see my-" Itachi paused. "Mikoto-chan."

"Come in."

He led them to a big room with lots of windows, where a woman with long dark hair reclined on a sofa.

"Thank you, Neji-san," Mikoto told him. The servant bowed and left. "Itachi!" The first thing she did was run up to Itachi and give him a hug. "And who is this? A little friend of yours?" She smiled fondly at Sasuke.

Itachi allowed himself to lightly hug back, stiffly. "No… Kaa-san, this might surprise you, but-"

"You're gay, right?" She had suspected this for a long time. She'd alo heard the rumors that he was seeing someone… Although she'd heard the guy was a blonde, things tended to get twisted around in rumors. "It's nice of you to finally introduce me to your boyfriend."

"E-excuse me?!" His eyes widened in shock. That was the last thing that he'd expected from his mother. "No! I mean… Maybe, but… That has nothing to do with- Damn it, this is _Sasuke_!"

Mikoto's face blushed a deep red. "Oh… Y-you mean? My… Your… He's…" She felt like she could faint. "Sasuke?"

Itachi just glared at her. She bent to hug him, but Sasuke shied away, and Itachi stopped her from touching him. She didn't deserve to, after what she'd done.

"Wait, Kaa-san. You don't know everything yet. Sasuke was… Well I'm sure you already know he was being kept by Orochimaru."

A moment of recognition dawned. It was barely there, but the emotions played across her features for just a split second. In that moment, she'd given everything away. Itachi now knew all he needed to know. He had an ulterior motive for bringing Sasuke here today. He had to know if their mother had known about what had happened to him.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," She said this, but she dipped her head slightly, in shame.

"Yes. You do."

Itachi's glare was cold and chilling, right to the bone. She knew she had screwed up. Mikoto had never looked so guilty before. There was a part of him that enjoyed seeing her this way.

He decided to elaborate. "Did you know… The things they would make him do? Sasuke is… He's messed up, Kaa-san. Screwed up for life. And it's all because of you. He thinks he's a dog. He was kept in a kennel, along with real dogs, and they molested him every day of his life."

"No," She said. "Not me. Your father, Fugaku-san did this. It was all him. I always wanted to keep my little Sasuke-kun…" For the first time in years, her vision blurred. There was nothing to stop the tears from flowing now. "I just…" She trailed off.

Hinata, another of his mother's servants, walked into the room. She and the butler that had led them in were cousins, apparently. The maid swept her long blue-black hair over her shoulders, as she sauntered up to Itachi. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

She didn't know what was going on. But if Itachi had returned, she wouldn't miss this chance to talk with him.

"No, I'm good, thanks," He responded dully.

There had been a brief time when Itachi's mother had tried to get him to date the meek little maid. But he hadn't shown any interest in her, or in any other woman, at all. That had been Mikoto's first clue that her son was gay.

Over time, she had forgotten all about the hard times they used to face, and become well-adjusted to the fact that her youngest son had been sold, and her oldest son was gay. Mikoto had a hard life, but she had to live with many regrets.

"Itachi-san, I wanted to talk to you about your inheritance," Mikoto finally got on with the reason for the visit, once she'd had a moment to compose herself. "I'll cut right to the chase. He left you half of everything in his will, and I got the other half."

"Half? But-"

"No buts, Itachi. You should take it. You'll need it if you're going to care for… That thing. I'll have it transferred over to your account."

"Sasuke is not a thing, Kaa-san!" He protested angrily.

The boy beside him just clutched onto his side, whimpering. Sasuke didn't know what was going on. But he didn't want the scary lady near him. He just wanted Itachi. And he wanted to leave. Now.

The older Uchiha felt a tug at the back of his shirt. Sasuke was trying to pull him toward the door.

"What's his problem?"

"He wants to leave. He gets scared easily," Itachi explained to the woman who called herself their mother. "And it's because of what Orochimaru did to him… What you and Father did to him!"

Mikoto almost choked on her own words. "I'm sorry… I really never meant for this to happen. I had no idea what they would do to him, but I thought he was dead. Itachi… If you need help caring for him… I could watch him for you while you're at work."

"Hell no! You gave him away once!I'll be damned if I let you do it again!"

He left then, slamming the door angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke seemed to sense that Itachi was upset by the visit. He drove home as fast as he could go, speeding in his effort to get away from that vile woman's presence! He couldn't believe how heartless she was about all of this.

He hadn't planned for things to go that way at all. He'd meant to explain to Sasuke that she was his mother, and… Then maybe he might understand what it meant that they were brothers. It would have been a step in the right direction anyway.

As it was, Itachi didn't want Sasuke to know anything about Mikoto. He was silently grateful that she'd still agreed to transfer his share of the money to him. If he had to time off from work because of his brother, he would need it. Sasuke was becoming more of a burden than he'd bargained for. But it was okay. He would do anything for his little brother. Even if it meant sacrificing everything for him. Itachi would gladly do it.

When they got home, Sasuke had decided that he'd had enough of being dressed up. He promptly removed his shirt, and his pants, until he was back to wearing just Itachi's boxers.

The sight of his little brother in his underwear really set off Itachi's sex drive. He looked away, trying not to look at Sasuke any more than he could help. The boy seemed to think something was wrong. He went up to Itachi, where he sat on the couch. He moved in very close, to study his face, and gently reached out to lift his chin up. Sasuke stared into his eyes. He looked very serous, like he was trying to decipher something; an unsolvable riddle.

"Sasuke, don't get so close," His master warned.

He seemed to take the hint, and he got down. Sasuke sat on the soft plush cream colored carpet. His hands dug into it, feeling the texture. He liked sitting here much better than the cold stone floor that he was used to. He lied down on his stomach on the soft, smooth carpet.

"We've had enough excitement for one day," Itachi grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. "Let's relax for a while. I won't teach you anything else today."

He didn't know if the boy heard him or not. His brother was too busy staring at the television screen to listen to Itachi. Itachi found an interesting program to watch, and the two of them were silent for a few hours. Sasuke was slowly moving closer to the sofa where Itachi sat, when a scary show came on.

Well, it wasn't scary to Itachi, it was sad. It was a show about abused animals being rescued. It was a good thing, but he saw where it might be difficult for Sasuke to tell the difference.

And he was right. It wasn't horrible, Sasuke was enjoying seeing the nice people help the poor animals. But it really made him think. Was that what his master did for a living? Was that why they were watching this?

_ 'Maybe he's not my master at all,'_ Sasuke thought._ 'Maybe he's… something else? Someone who helped me? No, that's impossible. Of course he's my master. He gave me a collar and he takes care of me. It doesn't seem right, though… If he's my master, why does he never hurt me?' _

It was true. Sasuke was starting to notice a pattern now.

Itachi hadn't really moved in all this time, except to pick up the phone and order a pizza for their dinner. He was too exhausted, not to mention mentally drained, to cook anything tonight.

When the doorbell rang, Sasuke jumped up, and backed into the couch. He began to growl at the door. It was low, but Itachi had definitely heard it. It sounded almost inhuman, and he wondered how the boy knew how to do that.

"Stay here. Down boy," Itachi seemed to like teasing him. "I'll get the door. It's just our food."

Sasuke's interest perked at the word 'food'. He climbed up onto the couch while Itachi went to get the door.

Soon the two of them were quietly enjoying pizza together. Itachi had never seen Sasuke look at anything so strangely before. He'd obviously never seen it before. But as soon as he realized it was edible, he seemed to really enjoy it. Itachi knew he hadn't made a mistake by getting pepperoni. It was kind of cute watching Sasuke do something for the first time. Even if was just eating a new type of food.

He would be normal in no time. Watching him sit back on the couch after eating over half of the pizza, Itachi realized how much his little brother really meant to him. He wanted Sasuke to have a normal life. But he also liked the way he would always cling to him, when he was afraid. He would miss that most of all.

The two didn't say anything after their meal. Itachi was reluctant to talk to him, when he couldn't understand it.

"Love…" Sasuke muttered quietly, when he curled up next to Itachi on the big luxurious sofa. "Love you…"

Itachi was touched. He didn't recall ever teaching Sasuke that word. _'Love…? Does he even know what love is?' _

Then again, they had been watching TV all day. It was possible that he might have picked up on something from there, but… Unlikely that he would remember how to say it so quickly. Amazed by his sibling's astonishing new words, Itachi let out a slightly audible gasp.

That word made him feel strange. Especially coming from his little brother. Deciding it didn't matter, he leaned back and relaxed a bit.

"Hn," He smiled. "I love you too, Otouto."

The boy snuggled into his lap peacefully, until he'd fallen asleep. Itachi decided to stay up for a little while longer, and he kept watching TV. This was really nice… Just having a simple, stress-free evening at home with Sasuke. He'd never imagined in all his wildest dreams that this would happen. But he was glad it did.

It wasn't for several more minutes that he realized the boy had his face in his crotch. Itachi was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Every time Sasuke moved, it sent a pleasurable jolt through him. His cheek pressed to Itachi's cock, hidden away inside his jeans. He cried out at the wonderful friction, needing more of it. But his little brother was asleep. Sasuke moved his hand to latch onto Itachi's thigh, where he gave it a light squeeze.

He decided that he should not let this continue. He needed to slip away, while the unsuspecting boy laid there sleeping. Itachi tried to shift to get his brother off him, but it didn't work. Sasuke stirred in his sleep, which only caused him to rub against the older male even more.

Finally, Itachi had enough of the teasing. He got up and bolted for his bedroom. He had to get away from Sasuke- from that teasing, sick little- _'No… I have to get a grip. He didn't know he was doing it. He was just asleep. I'm the one who is sick.'_

He slid down against the cool wall slowly. His hands were quickly at his pants, unzipping them all the way, and taking out his prize.

"Nnngh! S-Sasuke…" He moaned, as he pleasured himself with wild abandon.

He didn't even hear Sasuke get up from the couch. The boy was as quiet as a mouse, tiptoeing to his room to see what was wrong. When he heard his name, he wasn't sure what was going on.

He looked through the door, which Itachi has left open a little in his haste, to see something really strange. His new master was pleasuring himself. His hand pumped his length rapidly, and his eyes were rolling back into his head, which was tilted upward in ecstasy. He was in a squatting position, having not yet lowered himself all the way to the ground. He sat on his feet.

Sasuke didn't think people were supposed to do that. He always got punished for it. And if someone had to do that while he was there, he got in trouble. He'd always been taught that it was his job to pleasure people. Itachi shouldn't have to be so needy as to do it himself. That, to Sasuke, was wrong. And like a good brother, he went to help him out.

"Mmmm…" Itachi cried out when he felt a new sensation. His eyes were closed, but he felt it clearly- lips on his aching dick. And a tongue… "Oh god, yes!" A tongue was lapping gently at the head.

He looked down to see Sasuke, on his hands and knees in front of him. He wanted to move, to stop him somehow. But he knew he couldn't do that. He'd already felt what pleasure could he his… And all he had to do was sit still.

Sasuke moved Itachi's own hands out of the way, and replaced them. He sucked almost all of Itachi's length into his mouth and down his throat, all at once. Itachi moaned. He couldn't stop his little brother from sucking him off now. It was too late. And he was_ far _too good at what he was doing. Itachi's cock jumped when Sasuke pulled off it and began tonguing the slit, while he palmed the balls in his other hand. Then he took the whole organ back into his mouth. It felt heavenly to have him do that. Itachi liked the way his tongue moved along the shaft, even when he deepthroated it.

Within a few minutes, he could already feel his orgasm nearing… The sweet feeling was building and finally…

"Ah-aaaaahhh!" He cried out. "S-Sasukeeeee!"

The boy just kept sucking him until he was clean. Then he licked off his lips, reminding Itachi of a cat more than a dog. Sasuke sat there looking up at Itachi, unsure of himself as usual.

"Thank you…" Itachi smoothed down his hair, which had become disheveled. "Sasuke… You didn't have to-"

He heard the boy whine.

"Thanks… Good boy?"

Sasuke smiled then, pleased with himself. Itachi wasn't sure how he should handle this. "It's late, let's get some rest. I'll teach you more tomorrow. And… No more sex."

He resolved that he would not give in to his body's perverse needs anymore! He'd already gone too far, and molested the boy too much! Who knows what damage he could have done to him already? Itachi had never felt more guilty. Especially when his naive brother climbed into their bed, and snuggled against him sweetly, as if nothing wrong had just occurred at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I deliberately didn't go into too much detail with the whole scene with Mikoto. I wanted it over with quickly b/c she is not a major character. But she needed to know about Sasuke and his existence at least. I bet some of you weren't expecting the random smut I added in, ne? A nice surprise for my readers. Anyway, updates might take me a while this time b/c I'm sick with a cold. Sorry… I'm still writing, just… slower.**

-Kaline Reine


	16. Chapter 16

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 16:

That very night, while Itachi and Sasuke slept… Somewhere far away, other events were taking place. In the city, where things never really slept, they just continued on eternally, two shadowy figures loomed in an alley.

One of them made a hand motion, and then went into a bar. The other waited outside for him, sinking back into the gloomy shadows of the alley. He would wait until the time was right… Then strike.

Inside the seedy bar, smoke from cigarettes and other things flooded his senses. Madara waved the smoke away. He'd been sitting at the bar and waiting for the other guy to show up for over an hour now.

"Sorry I'm late," The snake-like man said smoothly. "Something came up at the last minute."

"Tch. Save it. Why did you even want to meet me here?"

"I understand you have information about Seiteki," He remarked, after a moment's hesitation. "I want to know what happened to my pet. And I want him back. I could have made a lot of money off him."

"I don't know about Seiteki, but Itachi has a boy named Sasuke staying with him. He seems to fit the description of your… 'pet'."

"How is he?"

"He was doing great from what I could tell. Itachi treats him like something really fucking precious. It's sickening, really. All I did was try to have a little fun with him, and he freaked out about it."

Orochimaru frowned. This other man shouldn't be touching what was his, anyway. But he let that slide… for now. He would pay later. They all would.

"That's fine," His raspy voice churned out the ragged words. "Since _you_ screwed up the first plan just _perfectly_, I guess I need the address. And a way in."

"I have a key," Madara smirked, taking another sip of his rum and coke, then putting it back down on the edge of the bar. "But it's gonna cost you."

It was no surprise that he wanted money. They all wanted something out of this. Rum and coke suited the man, Orochimaru noted. Rough, brisk, and to the point. Madara was not one to beat around the bush or play too many games. It was for this reason that he never once doubted the truth of the man's statements.

"Here's his address," Madara slid him a napkin that had an address scrawled hurriedly on it in black pen. "I'll give you that much for free. But if you want access to his home, a way in that isn't traceable, that will cost you. Of course you could break in…"

"No, I need the key for my plan to work," Orochimaru admitted. "It needs to look like he ran away on his own. Let's talk about it someplace quieter. I think there could be someone here listening in. Shall we take this outside?"

Long black spikes moved fluidly over his shoulders, as Madara moved to get up. He followed the snake-like man to a side-entrance he hadn't noticed before. Then again, this was the only time he'd ever been to this particular bar. His preferences tended to gravitate towards the more up-scale bars, on the other side of town.

Just as they walked out, Orochimaru ducked off to the left quickly. That was Madara's first cue that something was not right. No sooner had his feet touched the pavement of the alley outside, then the door was closed, and he found himself in a headlock, with a knife at his throat.

"I'll be taking that key now," Orochimaru fished through his pockets until he found it.

"Don't touch me, you snake!"

The man just chuckled, while the other one behind him tightened his grip. Madara was pissed off, and he was struggling. Whoever had him seemed to anticipate his every move, however. He managed to tilt his neck enough to see that it appeared to be a young gray haired man with glasses.

"Get off of me! You got what you want! Just take it! Let me go!" Madara tried to kick behind him but it was to no avail.

There was a pricking sensation, and he looked, as a needle went into his arm from behind. They were injecting him with something. And despite his struggles, he couldn't do anything to stop it!

The last thing he heard before he was punched and kicked repeatedly, his vision blurring, was Orochimaru laughing that sinister laugh of his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the middle of the day.

Itachi was showing Sasuke, with a book, how to count with basic numbers one through ten, when the phone rang. The boy practically fell off his lap, and Itachi laughed as Sasuke rubbed his sore bottom with the most adorable pout on his face.

"Hello?" He answered, still laughing.

But he wouldn't be laughing long…

"Itachi-kun," It was Madara's voice, but it sounded… strained somehow. "I'm in the hospital."

"Are you okay? What happened?" For the moment, Itachi was able to let his anger at the man go.

"Not really… I was drugged last night, by force, and someone took something from me. They took my wallet too. I just wonder… Can you come to the hospital? I'll tell you more about it when you get here. I'm in room 314A."

"Okay… I'll be there soon."

He hung up and looked at Sasuke. It would be really hard to take the boy with him. He didn't know how to behave that well in public yet. And he would no doubt be angry with Madara for the earlier incident. He didn't want Sasuke to know who he was going to see anyway.

"Remember what I showed you earlier about how to behave while I'm gone?"

Sasuke just nodded demurely, looking at the ground sullenly. He didn't want to be left behind so soon. It almost made him wish he hadn't learned it.

"I need you to do that. For just a little while… I'll be back soon."

Itachi knew he couldn't take Sasuke with him. Not to a hospital. There would be too many people, and most of them sick. He didn't want his brother to get sick, either.

Grabbing his car keys, he dashed out the door, locking it behind him. There was a part of him that felt like he shouldn't leave Sasuke there. But he knew he couldn't take him everywhere forever. He'd have to let go some time. And right now he was going some place that Sasuke couldn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm here to see Madara Tomui," Itachi told the nurse. "I'm his… life-partner."

He hoped that would be what the man had told them. It was well-known that only family members would be allowed in to visit someone. But if they made the staff believe they were gay partners, it would be treated as if they were husband and wife. He hoped.

"Sure," She just smiled at him, and looked up the room number. She was letting him in. Thank goodness for small favors…

Itachi tried to remember. "I think he's in room 314A."

"Right, go ahead then. Through that door and take the elevator to the third floor. It'll be the seventh room on your right."

"Thank you."

He hurriedly made his way through the halls. Not wanting to seem panicked, he refrained from allowing himself to break into a run. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out. Although he began to debate if that was such a bad thing, really. Itachi hated hospitals. He always had and always would. With their clean white walls and polished floor, everything was so sterile and silent. He hated sterile and silent, he preferred virile and loud.

Soon he was standing just outside his lover's door. Correction, his ex lover. He had to make sure to remember that. And the reason why.

"Itachi-san, come on in…"

He entered the room hastily, standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed. "What is it you wanted to tell me? And why"

Madara sat up in the hospital bed and frowned. "You didn't bring Sasuke with you?"

Itachi scowled at him, in anger. "You should know better. After what you did to him, I'm never letting you anywhere _near_ my brother again! How dare you even ask!"

"Calm down, Itachi. Please… Look, it isn't like that. I'm not trying to be unreasonable. I was trying to get both of you out of the house as quickly as possible, to make sure nothing happened. But if he's at home by himself, Sasuke may not be safe now."

"_What. Did. You. Just. SAY_?!" The Uchiha gritted his teeth.

"Orochimaru took the key to your house."

"_Took_?" Itachi glared. "You mean more like you _gave it to him_! You dick… I _knew_ I couldn't trust you!"

"Well that's not all that happened, see-"

"Fuck you!" He bolted for the door immediately. "I've got to get home to Sasuke! Baka!"

"Itachi, wait!" Madara tried to warn him of everything else. But it was too late. The man was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was curled up in Itachi's bed. He was trying to forget that he was alone, by pretending his master was in another room. He loved the scent of Itachi that had been left behind on the pillows. The whole bed- no, the whole_ room_- the whole _house _smelled like him! …But most especially the bed. He was really enjoying the pleasure of being completely surrounded by his master's scent.

He heard a key slide into the lock, and assumed that Itachi was back. That was really fast. His face lit up with delight, and he went to greet Itachi at the door.

But he was in for a rude surprise. Same sleek black hair, but something was different about it. Same pale skin, although it was a little too pale… When Sasuke looked into the face of the person, he was greeted with those horrid yellow-green eyes with purple markings that haunted him in his nightmares. The scary man that could somehow bend him to his every will.

"Seiteki… Long time no see," Orochimaru crooned.

Sasuke didn't look to him as his master anymore._ 'No,'_ he thought. _'My name isn't Seiteki anymore… It's Sasuke.'_ But he couldn't find the words to convey such a complex thought, of course.

"N-no!" He managed, moving away.

The tall man raised an eyebrow, moving forward and closing the door absently. "You _dare_ to say no to your master?"

And still Sasuke shook his head. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to somehow will Itachi back. His real master would save him… right?

After a few minutes it became apparent that it wasn't working. He didn't know where Itachi went, and he didn't know how to reach him. Had he meant for Sasuke to go back to his old master? Was this part of the plan? Had it all been just something conjured up by Orochimaru to test his loyalty or… or loan him to one of his friends for a longer period of time? Did Itachi know Orochimaru? There were so many questions. Poor Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe he'd misread something, somewhere.

All he knew was that he wanted to stay here. He didn't want to go back to that. A harsh slap to his cheek reminded him that this was real, and Itachi was gone.

"You're coming with me…" Orochimaru whispered these lethal words in his ear.

Sasuke slapped him away. "No! I-I'm no-t-t." He didn't pronounce it with clarity, but he was able to talk now. At least more than he could before.

Orochimaru seemed taken aback for a moment. "He taught you how to speak? This is unacceptable!" He grasped the boy's arm, with a crushing grip that was sure to leave bruises.

He knew he needed to get the boy out of Itachi's house as soon as possible. He had hoped his pet would come with him willingly, but as he'd feared, that was not the case.

"I even brought a nice bag of toys for you, Seiteki…" He opened a small black suitcase that held dildos and vibrators and other various toys of all shapes, sizes and colors. It was without a doubt, a toy fiend's paradise.

But it was not what Sasuke. "No!" He said again, louder this time. He needed help, but he didn't know how to ask for it. "No, no!"

Just then, Itachi's car pulled in the driveway.

"Shit! He's home. Come on Seiteki!" The boy continued to struggle. "I said let's go!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in panic. The door was still slightly ajar, but he wouldn't have time to make it outside before the clever detective would spot him. He had to make a frantic decision. Attempting to pull Sasuke with him, the evil man made his way for the back door. It was his only way out. A few of the toys fell from the suitcase in his haste.

At last, Sasuke had managed to wrench himself out of Orochimaru's grasp. He pressed into the corner between the sofa and the wall, and hoped that Itachi would do something to help him.

The seedy snake-like man slipped out the back door. It slammed behind him, cluing Itachi in to the fact that something was not right. But as the Uchiha was coming in the front door, Orochimaru had already slipped out the back.

"Sasuke-kun? Otouto? Is everything okay?" He couldn't find him anywhere at first. But then he spotted his brother, sitting in a quivering pile in the corner. "Oh my- Sasuke! What's wrong?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I can't believe this is chapter 16 already… Wow. It seems like this fic has so many chapters and not all the things I had planned have happened yet. XD Things are getting all plot-ish now. Lol. I had to make up a last name for Madara b/c he's not related to Itachi in this story. And I know this chapter was kind of lame but I had to follow through with the plot. It might seem confusing, but it will all be explained soon. Everything happens for a reason in this story.**

-Kaline Reine


	17. Chapter 17

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

Chapter 17: 

Ignoring everything, he rushed over to Sasuke's side to find the boy trembling. He whimpered in agony and his face looked like he was in sheer terror.

"O-oro…" Was all he could manage with his already-shaking voice.

"Did Orochimaru come while I was gone?"

"Mm-hmm…" Sasuke shook his head yes, his black hair falling in his face.

Itachi was beyond angry now. But not with Sasuke… "Shhh, it's going to be okay, Otouto. I'll make sure he never touches you again. Ever."

He couldn't believe that he'd almost lost the one thing that was so precious to him. He'd spent his entire life searching for his little brother, only to find him in such a horrifying state. He'd never been able to accept the loss of Sasuke the first time. It would shatter him to lose him again.

Itachi led Sasuke away from the corner. "You don't have to hide anymore. He's gone. He won't come back."

He sat on the sofa, and pulled Sasuke down with him, gently urging him to lie down with him. He stroked the boy's hair, and began rubbing his shoulders and neck, to soothe him. They both needed this physical contact, to calm their nerves after such an ordeal.

Sasuke was really tense at first, and he acted like he didn't want to be touched. But he still allowed Itachi's hands on him, and gradually the fear began to dissolve into nothing but pleasure. He wanted to make Itachi feel nice too; the way_ he_ was feeling with the slight massage he was being given, but he was facing the wrong way.

Eventually he just settled back against the couch cushions, laying with his upper body sprawling across Itachi's lap.

About an hour later, Sasuke had dozed off in Itachi's lap. The phone rang, shattering their blissful silence. Itachi had to get up to answer it, but he tried not to disturb his sleeping beauty too much.

It rang about three or four times before he finally made it. "Yes?" He was secretly afraid that it would be Orochimaru on the other end.

"Itachi-san?" Madara coughed. "We still need to talk. Can you come back?"

The slight conversation and movement had awoken Sasuke from his peaceful slumber. He walked across the room to where something shiny lay on the floor. It was made of purple plastic, and he began to run his fingers over the smooth plastic surface…

"Sasuke! Put that thing down!" Itachi dropped the phone in his haste to take the toy away from him. "What the- Oh my god!" He dropped it too, when he realized what it was. "How did this get here?"

He noticed his little brother looked afraid again. There was that look in his eyes.

"Orochimaru?" The younger teen nodded his head fervently. "I knew it… That fucking bastard!"

Sasuke mistook Itachi's rage for anger at him. He felt like he'd betrayed his new master or angered him somehow. And he had to make it right again. He tried to make himself go to Itachi, but he was just too afraid. He wasn't sure where his fear was directed, or the reason why. But he knew there was something there to fear.

"I'm not upset with you. It isn't your fault. But…" Itachi showed him the vibrator and the few other toys that had been dropped by the evil man who invaded his home. "Never. EVER. Touch these! Got it?"

His little brother whimpered a reply, with a small nod.

"Good enough. I'll put them away." He hurried off to his bedroom, leaving Sasuke alone for only a moment. When he came back, the boy hadn't moved.

"Itachi-san? Are you still there?" He could hear Madara's voice struggling to make it over the phone.

He picked it back up from where he'd dropped it. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry. I just found something… disturbing."

"I probably shouldn't even ask. Well can the two of you come back?" Madara knew he was making an outrageous demand.

"We'll come, but only when Sasuke feels he is ready to leave. I'm not forcing him to do anything, after what just happened. He might need to calm down a bit first. Are you sure you can't just tell me whatever it is over the phone?"

His ex lover coughed, seemingly on purpose. "Uh, no I can't-" He coughed again, with meaning. "-say anything right now, Itachi. You'll have to come to where I am."

"Okay," The Uchiha sighed, getting ready to hang up. "I'll try to get us there soon."

Sasuke was shaking a bit, but otherwise he looked okay. Every now and then he would glance at Itachi before looking away. He knew his little brother needed his comfort now, more than ever. He'd almost had to face the hideous injustice of having to go back with his cruel master.

_ 'I'll die before that happens!'_ Thought Itachi, truthfully.

"Relax Otouto, you have nothing to be afraid of now," He took Sasuke in his arms, and sat down on the sofa with him again. It was amazing how easily the boy just slid right down onto his hips.

Sasuke whined softly, before Itachi realized he was aroused. They both were._ 'Shit!'_

He had to think of something fast. In desperation, he pressed his lips against his brother's, and moved his lips against the softer ones he felt. Sasuke responded by letting out a small breath of surprise. Then he leaned into the kiss too.

The kiss was meant to calm Sasuke down, and it seemed to do doing a good job of that. The only problem was that now Itachi was getting keyed up. He had to pull away, and stop this. But he allowed himself to be persuaded by the soft wet tongue, that darted out to lick his lips for a moment. This was torture. He pulled Sasuke in, holding him close, before sliding his tongue into his brother's mouth. He'd thought it would feel weird, but it didn't feel weird at all. They fit together so perfectly…

There was nothing more put into it. It was just a simple kiss, that they took their time with. Thoroughly exploring each other's mouths, they kept it light despite their darker desires. It was only a kiss, and nothing more.

"Otouto…" Itachi cleared his throat, having gently parted from the kiss. "Do you feel like going somewhere with me?"

Sasuke looked confused. His eyes had gotten softer, and much less guarded. Itachi was happy that he was able to calm him down that way. He'd have to try it more often… After a moment, Sasuke nodded. He seemed to hunger for more, in much the same way that his older sibling did.

"We need to talk to Madara," He held the boy, as he flinched away at the name, remembering. "He won't hurt you, I promise. I'll be there the whole time, and I won't let him."

The younger Uchiha wondered why they had to have anything to do with that scary man who'd tried to touch him… It scared him that Madara's name was mentioned. He was a scary man. Sasuke didn't quite understand everything that Itachi had said. But, he was willing to follow his brother to the end's of the earth if he had to. He would do whatever was required of him.

Finally, he nodded his head and took a deep breath.

When they got to the hospital, Itachi was relieved to see the same nurse from before. She barely looked up from her desk, and just waved him on through dismissively. She remembered who he was here to see.

"Just stay calm, Sasuke…" Itachi pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come down to the first floor. "This is how we have to go. It's just an elevator, it won't hurt you."

He wondered if the boy was claustrophobic at all… If he had to bet on it, he would have said yes. But surprisingly, Sasuke followed him into the small enclosed room. Once the doors closed, and the elevator started moving, the smaller teen started clinging to his side. He never let go of his tight grip on Itachi's waist, until the elevator came to a halt.

Itachi reached down to pet his head gently, before holding his hand and leading him out of the elevator. "You did good, Sasuke. Now don't worry about Madara just leave him to me. You're safe. I promise."

"S-safe?" Sad little black eyes looked up at him.

"Hn. Yes."

Madara was waiting for them, it seemed. The moment the two Uchiha brothers came in the room, he was already talking.

"I want to tell you the truth about what happened at your house that day…" He began. Everyone knew which day he was referring to. It was the time he'd been about to rape Sasuke. "Orochimaru knew I was the only one who had a key to your house. He took it from me by force last night… And he and one of his assistants did this to me."

Itachi gave the older man a look that said he didn't believe him.

"Let me finish," Madara paused, taking a sip of water. "Before that happened, I was at your house that day so I could distract you long enough for the bastard to sneak in and take Sasuke… Like while I was fucking you senseless, for instance. Only things didn't get go exactly according to plan and I… left."

Well, he'd gotten kicked out. And for quite the embarrassing reason as well, but he was not one to worry over details like that. Sasuke flinched when Madara sat up in the hospital bed. Apparently he was still afraid of the man. Itachi didn't blame him. His ex lover could be quite scary.

"Why are you telling us all this here?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have just saved me the trouble and said it over the phone?"

"He has your phone bugged."

"What?!"

The way his new master had reacted worried Sasuke. The boy stiffened a bit, and if he had a tail, it would have indeed been between his legs at that point.

"He wanted you distracted," Madara clarified, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "So he could get to Sasuke. But I… I knew I couldn't go through with it. Not after knowing how much your brother meant to you. I was half hoping you'd walk in while I was doing that."

It really seemed like Madara was telling the truth. Yet, at the same time, Itachi knew better. He was just being manipulative again. There was no doubt that his secret lover had been working for Orochimaru. The question of his character still remained. Itachi was pretty sure he didn't do that to Sasuke just to kicked out. He could have made an excuse and then left of his own free will, for instance.

Shaking his head in annoyance and disbelief, he allowed Madara to continue.

"I didn't want to be a part of Orochimaru's plan. But I didn't have a choice. He has many things that he can use to blackmail me with."

"I don't doubt the truth in that," A dark tone laced Itachi's voice.

Madara just laughed. It was a dry humorless laugh, more of a bark really. It was enough to make Sasuke flinch away. Itachi put his hand on the boy's shoulder, to steady him.

So that was it. Madara was supposed to distract Itachi long enough for Orochimaru to grab Sasuke. Only that didn't work, when he got caught trying to screw the poor boy, and Itachi threw him out. So Orochimaru has beaten him, drugged him, and taken the key to Itachi's house. He no longer needed him as a pawn in his twisted game. So now information had been leaked.

The next words that left Madara's lips seemed to simplify all of it.

"If I were you… I'd change my locks, Itachi-kun."

**A/N: Whoo, it's been forever since an update, hasn't it? Sorry if I got a little writer's block again. I've just been taking on too much at once lately, and I guess my muses decided to take a little vacation. XD It didn't help that I was stressed out either. But things are better now. Anyway, there you have it. The real reason Madara did everything he did. Well, sort of. I can't promise you'll like it, but I can guarantee things will be interesting and a little more lively in this fic from now on. I would've had this up even sooner, but I lost my internet. =w=**

-Kaline Reine


	18. Chapter 18

**Puppy Love  
Story # 0162:  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to the anime, manga, or series. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator.

WARNINGS: ItaSasu fic, Uchihacest, incest, YAOI, etc. It will be graphic, and there will be some very disturbing things in this one. (Adult stuff!) I hope you like it anyway, but if you don't, you were warned. …You're welcome for the warning. Why do people always insist on ignoring these things?

Chapter 18:

And he did just that.

As soon as they got home, Sasuke watched as his new master installed a brand new series of locks to his front door. It wasn't finished yet, but it was good enough for now.

What he really wanted to do was move away. As far away from here as he could get. But this was where his home was, his family, his friends, and his job. He could easily retire completely from it, but then Orochimaru would be more likely to get away with all that he had done.

And Itachi would not rest until that evil man was brought to justice. Maybe once that happened, he might consider leaving. But leaving now would not solve anything. He knew perfectly well that their problems would only follow them.

Justice had to be served first. He could not run away.

For the next few days, Itachi was quite paranoid about someone breaking in and getting to Sasuke. He hadn't heard a word from work about it and he thought maybe he should call them and tell them about what happened. But for some reason, he had wanted to wait a bit first. Two days had passed since he'd talked to Madara and heard what he believed to be the truth.

He had shown Sasuke some chores and light simple tasks he could do around the house. Not only would it keep him occupied, but he would be learning more about domestic life… Also, it would be of great help to his brother to have someone else cleaning things too.

His only regret was that they hadn't had more time for speech lessons. Sasuke really needed to start talking. But Itachi knew he'd pick it up in his own time.

Today Itachi woke up to the sound of water running. He jolted awake, and noticed it was coming from the bathroom. He was afraid that Sasuke was doing something he shouldn't be, like overflowing the toilet again. He was pretty bad about that.

"Sasuke? Otouto? Wha-"

When he opened the door, there was nothing wrong. At least, he didn't think so. The shower was on, and there was steam coming from the shower stall. He opened the glass door carefully, hoping that maybe Sasuke had forgotten and left it on… again.

Their eyes met, and for one brief moment they just looked at each other. Looked at-

"Oh my- Ah! I- I'm sorry!"

He slammed the door, and quickly left the room, his heart racing.

Sasuke had been… He had been nude. _'Showering… He was just… showering.' _Itachi told himself. _'Then… why did it shake me up so badly?' _

He hadn't noticed how much Sasuke was learning to do on his own. They had usually taken baths together, and later showers. Nothing had happened between them, because Itachi had deliberately and stubbornly made it a point to make sure they both wore underwear when they showered together. It had been a good idea… at first.

Lately he would notice the way the water soaked through the cloth, making it cling to Sasuke's skin in an all-too-delicious way. He could see every curve, every single shape of his younger brother's body, outlined so perfectly beneath the teasing fabric. It shielded him from view, but only made him want to see that much more.

And this morning, when Sasuke had apparently taken it upon himself to bathe alone, he had indeed seen more.

_ 'Get a grip,' _He ordered himself, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. _'It's not like he has anything I haven't seen before…' _

His sense of reason told him that it was nothing. His body told him that the soft flawless perfectly toned submissive body was something that he wanted. No… He needed it. His attraction to Sasuke was clearly getting worse by the day.

"I-itachi?" Came a soft voice, just as the bathroom door opened. Sasuke's sopping wet hair framed his face in long wet tendrils. He came out wearing only a towel, seeking to comfort his master. "Okay?" He was seeing if he was okay.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I'm fine."

Itachi found himself wanting to comfort the boy, but at the same time, he knew he had to avoid touching him. His control was likely to snap if he touched Sasuke while he was dripping wet and wearing only a towel. Especially right after he'd just seen him naked… But god, what a sight that had been.

Sasuke whined a little, and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the contact, and tried not to do anything.

"Get dressed, Sasuke."

The boy's expression changed. He looked sadder than he had before. But he did go into the bedroom, presumably to get some clothes to put on. He came back out a few minutes later, wearing a simple pair of black shorts with a black turtleneck sweater, as the weather was getting a little colder now.

"We need to go somewhere today. Can you come with me, Otouto? I don't want to risk leaving you here alone again."

It seemed Sasuke was picking up on more and more words lately. He understand the main point of it anyway, and nodded rapidly. Getting out for a while sounded like a good idea. It had been a rare treat to be allowed to go anywhere when he'd been with his old master.

Before they'd left, Itachi called work, just to let someone know what happened. When he'd finished telling her everything, the woman who answered was not too happy about the situation.

"It's important that you tell us as soon as you know anything else," Konan was not one to get upset with him over something like this, but he was fairly sure that it would piss Pein off. Good thing he hadn't answered. "We have to know if you encounter him again. Next time call us the minute something happens."

"Hai, I will."

"Good. I guess I'll let you get back to whoev- whatever you're doing."

She hung up without so much as even a hint that they wanted him to come back to work yet or… at all.

Okay so maybe she was angrier than he'd thought. That, or she was just playing with him. It was hard for Itachi to tell sometimes, especially with Konan. Women were so confusing… Things like this made him glad he liked men instead.

Now that that was done, they could go. Itachi made sure to change into his own sweater, also a conservative black one that looked similar to Sasuke's. It wasn't that he particularly wanted them to dress alike, it was just that he needed to go out and buy more winter clothes.

Sasuke was a little uneasy in the car this time. Maybe because it had been a few days since they'd traveled anywhere? Luckily where they were going was not a very long time.

They came back to the same mall they had already been to a few days ago. Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he wasn't as scared as he was the last time they had been there. He understood now that this was a place to buy things, and not some kind of weird way to punish him.

Itachi was silent as he shopped. He wasn't angry with his brother, but he just didn't know what to say. He offered him a few words of comfort here and there. But he too had noticed the change in Sasuke. He still wasn't comfortable in this strange new setting. But he knew that nothing bad had happened last time, so logically this time should be okay too.

They got a few more clothes for the winter. It was easy to try them on over their clothes, so dressing rooms weren't really needed, much to Itachi's continued relief.

After that was done, he approached the smaller store. The _real_ reason they were here today. They worked up to a home security mini-store. There was a short teenager behind the desk who had his chin resting in his hands and a tired expression on his face. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail on the back of his head.

"Welcome," He took a long moment to yawn. "To Blinks Home Security. My name is Shikamaru. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to purchase an alarm system that will notify me as soon as someone breaks in."

"Here."

The teen slid him a pamphlet across the glossy wooden desk. Itachi rolled his eyes and began to read it over. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nope, it's all right there. I could explain it to you, but it'd just be too troublesome."

"Hn. I see."

Sasuke whined, indicating that he didn't like it here and he wanted to leave.

"Whatever the prices, I want to buy one. What do I do?"

Rolling his eyes, the lazy teenage 'salesman' pulled out a stack of paper. "Sign here, and fill all this stuff out, then pay me."

The paper basically just wanted basic information, like his name and address and so on. Then it discussed prices. Itachi had to read over everything again just to make sure he understood. He knew the guy that was supposed to be selling this stuff to him was going to be virtually useless in explaining anything. He seemed a smart enough guy. What a waste.

Once that was all done, Shikamaru smiled. "Thanks. They'll be over to install it probably some time tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you."

Being a man of few words himself, Itachi left after that, satisfied they'd be at his house tomorrow. Sasuke seemed confused about what they'd just done, but he shrugged it off.

Once they'd finished and left the mall, Itachi, or rather Itachi's stomach, decided that he was hungry. He saw the way his brother looked over at him when it growled, rather loudly.

"Are you hungry too?"

Sasuke looked confused.

"Do you want to eat? You know? Food?"

He adamantly shook his head yes. There'd been something in there that he'd understood.

While Sasuke seemed to be slightly more human than he had previously been, he had still retained a lot of the dog-like traits. Like whimpering, for one. To Itachi it was a very sexual sound. It could easily have been mistaken for one, and he idly wondered if that was part of the strange appeal of it? He would not have been surprised to see Sasuke with his head leaning out the window and his tongue flapping in the wind- If he knew how to get the window down, that is.

That was a pretty funny mental image. It had occurred to Itachi just as he pulled the car into the parking lot of a rather upscale restaurant at the center of town. He chuckled quietly to himself.

Sasuke gave him an odd look. He didn't like the way that laugh sounded. It was sinister, almost wicked, and sounded nothing like the Itachi he knew. He became slightly scared again. He looked out the window when the car stopped, and saw that this was a new place.

"We're just going to eat lunch," Itachi ran a hand gently through his hair, almost like he was petting him. "You can relax, Otouto."

The boy knew that was his cue to climb out of the car, and he did so quickly. He tried to straighten his hair while they walked, and his older brother smirked at him, secretly thinking it was cute.

Itachi led the way inside the big restaurant. There were lots of people there, so it was obvious it was a pretty popular place. It didn't take long for them to be seated, though there was a bit of a wait for the table they wanted. Itachi had asked the hostess to seat them in a spot as far away from everyone as possible. He did not attempt to explain Sasuke's condition to her.

ATTENTION! This is the last chapter. Puppy Love is no more.

**A/N: And I'm going to stop this story right here. This was what I had written up until now.**

I have just made a decision tonight. I know a lot of people liked my fanfic, "Puppy Love" the way it was, but… I KNOW I can do better with it. Everyone loved it at the beginning and were all so excited to read it and they thought it was going to be so awesome… And then it wasn't.

I appreciate all the reviews, the good ones, and the ones that criticized. If not for all of them, both good and bad, I would not know what I was doing right or wrong. I need to know these things if I am ever going to get any better as a writer. It would bother me to leave this story like this. It's awful. There are some good things about it, I'll give it that. But it isn't what it should be. 

**I've written 50 stories, over one million words, and NEVER have I felt the need to actually go back and re-write a story. But I have come to realize that this one is just too much for me. I am not going to take it down or anything, so if you faved it, don't worry. It will still be there. I am not ashamed to say that I have made a mistake. I'm thinking that the next one will be posted under a new title. It will be an entirely different fic, though still based strongly on this one.**

The new story will be called "Dark Puppy", so please I hope you will keep an eye out for it when it's posted. I have the first chapter done already. It's much darker than this one. 

**Don't be sad, I am NOT giving up on the story. I WILL write it, and it WILL be good. I PROMISE I will do better with it. I'm just so tired of hearing how it had so much potential and was disappointing to everyone. The worst part is that I realized… I have disappointed myself with it also. ._. And that is almost worse than disappointing my readers.**

**So… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. I'm sorry to all of you who had read it, and enjoyed it, only for me to write it all over again, I'm sorry to those of you who hated the way it ended up, I'm sorry for those of you who do like it and don't want it to be changed. And most of all… I'm sorry to myself for disappointing me, and not letting my own story live up to it's potential.**

**So for now, no more Puppy Love updates, until I can change it. I need to improve and get better. And I'm sorry, but please be patient. I want my skills to grow as a writer, not diminish.**

**And that's all I really have to say right now. Everything else will continue as normal… As far as I know. And I am also sorry for the rant here, though it's not really a rant, as I'm not angry, I just wanted to let everyone know what was going on with this failure of a story.**

With my most sincere apologies,  
-Kaline Reine

**A/N: I've had many people recommend that Itachi move away with Sasuke. But it would make for a pretty boring fic if I did that, ne? Hmm… I hope I am explaining everything well enough. It's a difficult concept to grasp really. In this story, Itachi is the one obsessed with revenge, for Sasuke's sake, rather than like the anime/manga. Meh, I have a weird mind. This fic takes a lot out of me. X.x Well I meant no disrespect to Shikamaru. And I'm sorry if this chapter didn't really move the plot along that much, but it was good for explaining and building. And another flashback. XD Anyway, some things will happen soon. And they should be far more interesting. But I'd like to point out that him taking Sasuke along for every day activities would help him get more used to the world and stuff. So there is a reason for everything I put into this fic. Longer chapter and a faster update, be happy!**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
